M E T A M O R P H O S I S
by MachinaeChild
Summary: TFP Beginning with a valued plot of four mercenaries arriving on Earth for work between the heated war of the Autobots and Decepticon's desperate hunt for Energon. With Cybertron long gone, it only spirals from there as the plot begins to thicken and twist. Old enemies become shaky allies and pasts long forgotten are forced into existence once more.
1. Chapter 1: Unity

**Transformers:Metamorphosis is based on a Transformers: Prime 1V1 Roleplay setting created by MachinaeChild & Storm-Blue of DeviantArt, edited into a fanfiction-like novel for viewer's delight. While Metamorphosis takes place during the Prime generation, previous generations and characters may be referred to, and/or included as the story progresses; as well including OCs that belong to either/or. We hope you enjoy the read just as much as we enjoyed making it!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Unity**

It was like an on-going sense of deja vu as the Earthen chemistry raced across the visored cockpit of the Harrier. How long had it been since she had taken a scenic route? More specifically, how long had it been since she first laid foot upon this engrossed planet? The tender touch of her memories graced her processor at the nostalgia, repeating a visual scene of which she and her sparkmate, Hawk, spoke once before of traveling to such a beautiful place. The Autobot was never privileged the opportunity to visit this new phenomenon called Earth, but he could pull off a nice gag with ease through all the stories and vivid explanations he had to tolerate from his wife.

Regardless of Hawk's absence, the harrier knew better than to travel alone. Taking point, was a silver-blue Lockheed Martin, the first to pierce against the atmosphere from the space range, creating a thin opening for those who trailed behind. Alongside the silver shaded Harrier, followed a black golden trimmed Stratoliner, and a bronze, maroon decored Vought; all following in a close proximity function.

Knocking into orbit was the easy part, but without a space bridge- the travel against pressure and gas was dreadful. The intensity of heat pricked and plied at the four's armor, threatening to send them into an upstream combustion. But as quick as it had came, the air began to cool, and humane structures cast silhouettes beneath the clouds, the small city of Jasper, Nevada, leveled with that of the solid ground.

"Warsong?" the Harrier chirped, "Scan the area. We'll need to find somewhere to hunker down for our stay until we come across others."

Obediently, the Vought fighter tilted in response, ringing out in another femme tone, "Gotcha' mom!" Within moments, a hushed sound that resembled an electronic guitar fanned out, calculating a sonic read of the land below. Several miles past the city, a notch opened up on the map, representing that of a vacant cave. As soon as the image was fully loaded into her processor, Warsong then delivered the coordinates to her mother and other siblings, hashing down a domino effect as they all dissolved into a faint light, cloaking to conceal their tracks. Unknown to the newcomers, however, there was already another individual picking away at their trail.

Arriving on set, the four fliers wasted no time in setting up shop and getting settled. The cavern had proven to be just a tad smaller than scaled onto the map, but it was nothing to complain for. Having done this several times before on smaller and even more dangerous planets, Earth was more of a welcomed retreat than worthy of being picky.

The navy highlighted mech, who had the most bulk of the four figures, was kind enough to do the heavy lifting; but not without sending a subliminal message of discomfort. "Mother, are you sure this is a good idea? Resting in a place like this... you know who all is here. The last time we encountered Decepticons, it was strained..." pausing a moment, the bot continued, as if mentally raising a finger to silence the Harrier before she could even argue, "And please don't tell me you're here for Optimus. I know you've been following grandfather..." His gesture was out of mere kindness and protection of both the Harrier and his siblings, but his tone declared a more subtle approach, the deepness of his vocals transcending softly within the cave.

Returning the accusation with a faint smile, the Harrier spoke, "I can't hide anything from you, can I Poseidon?" A light sigh passing through her metallic lips, "But yes... part of the reason we are here is because of Starscream. But, we are mercenaries at spark- and this is where the war has centered for cycles now. It is merely work for now, and nothing more."

Poseidon bowed respectfully at the response, clearly a trait that had forged from his Decepticon interior, "Understood, mother." Just as he was about to go back to irregular housework, another pair of footsteps crouched into the cavern, a pair of crimson lights emitting from the shadows of their keeper.

"My, I wasn't expecting extra company..." the voice teased, sarcasm rolling from the tip of the metaphoric tongue, "If it isn't Optimus you're here for, then what could it be? Surely you're not using me as an excuse," The voice lingered in the air like a thickened poison as the seeker's crimson and silver form began to curve into view by distorted lights.

Frowning, Poseidon stepped in front of his mother instinctively, as Warsong and the younger male stared at the familiar face plate. Warsong's expression was anything but delight, but the bipedal Stratoliner held a warm smile, almost overjoyed.

"It's been awhile..." the eldest of the seekers cooed, walking over to the younger male as his optics drifted from each underling, then to their mother.

"Indeed it has been, father," the femme noted. This was the first time Starscream had seen either his own daughter or children of her own full grown. This fact was more than enough to make the femme cautious of her deceptive family tree, but none the less told Poseidon to back down. The tall, stocky resemblance to a bulk seeker silently nodded, taking a few steps away as he turned to the oldest of company with a bow. "Grandfather.." he spoke out, a respective tone in his heavy voice.

"Save your mannerisms, Poseidon," Starscream smirked, looking back over to the black and gold trimmed bot, grasping his chin gently with curved claws. It was obvious the mech at hand was loving the attention, a mummering pur radiating from his processor. Warsong, on the other hand, was watching from a distance, her face sour. "Tell me, for what purpose would a mighty mercenary like Talon, be back here on this wrenched rock?"

"We are only in search of work. With Cybertron dead and the battle elsewhere, this planet is our only option, minus the slim chances of finding another outpost somewhere in the unknown," Talon shifted in place, glancing over at the younger two bots closest to her father-figure. "Speaking of which... _why_ isn't Lord Megatron with you?"

The name calling of his former master made the seeker twitch, a pinch of added pressure put to his grip as he continued to stroke the golden replica. "Had you only been on better terms with Megatron's legion... you know how much of a sucker he is for Merc's such as yourself," he commented teasingly, "As for Lord Megatron... He is... in one of his moods. I figured to come here and see what other information I could get out of MECH in the meantime, rather than getting my wings torn to shreds..."

Talon couldn't help but let out a small sigh at that. She was well aware of how strained the air commander and Decepticon tyrant's relationship was, and respectively stayed out of it. What Starscream didn't know, however, was that the mercenary had more of a neutral gain towards Megatron personally, minus the factors of being bonded to an Autobot, and the offspring of one of the con's best xanatos gambits. "You know I have no preferences for either side... and from the way you talk it seems like you do. I suppose Megatron has possibly banished you at last?" she inquired snarkily, but knew better than to take Starscream's sugar-coated words as just that.

Still looming over the purring youngster, who was later called out to be Solaris by his eldest sister, the commander's red hues flicked in quick distress. Not that he had pitied himself or taken the statement for granted, but quite opposite. He pitied his leader. "Lord Megatron would be a fool to banish me, his second in command. I carry intell he can only imagine that can be stored within Autobot grasp, or even that of the... humans... at this point of war," It was easily told that by his heavy constants within his speech, that he was denying his cast-out for the time being. But Talon was no fool, and it was no mistake that Starscream's interpretation of how he managed to answer, was parallel to which she had suggested.

It wasn't that he had been banished, but had banished himself from Megatron's grasp due to an unfortunate turn of events that left the seeker on the chopping block. This wasn't the first time the Chaos offspring had threatened his Spark, and certainly wouldn't be the last; but if it meant buying him more time to exist in a formable body, the conniving seeker would do what he must to survive. Even if it meant a tedious game of hide and seek.

Lifting a hand, Talon then picked up on the second topic that had been mentioned. "And who is this, MECH? A break off outpost of some sort?"

Dropping his hand from Solaris's caress and back down to his sides, which left the golden seeker in question, Starscream continued in response to his daughter's inquiry, "MECH is a Human organization who, managed to have stumbled upon our existence... Not as a threat, like the humans that work along Optimus Prime, but with interest... And thanks to Breakdown, they have learned much of our physical potential and weak spots..."

Listening intently, Poseidon kept his optics locked on his grandfather, suspicion still holding a grudge in the back of his mind. Despite all the talk between he and his mother, he knew his younger brother was most gullible especially after being spoon fed affection from his greatest idol. In fact, Solaris had always been that way of the three siblings. Rather it was because of how much he physically favored the commander, or that he simply attached himself to anyone who'd willingly lust upon him, it had always been a weak point, and sheer luck that their run-in's with said commander were less than frequent to abuse it.

"I've... missed you. A lot," the youngest of the trio spoke out quietly, just above a whisper. Reaching out a Starscream-influenced claw, he placed the thin fingers along the commander's forearm, "Perhaps... you should stay with us. I know... Lord Megatron isn't that kind..."

The tense feel of the merc's fingertips sent a gentle chill up the silver seeker's mechanical spine, gracefully turning to face the underling with a faint smirk. Unlike the other two siblings, Solaris was the only one who gave the silver jet a chance, which had been a mistake since the beginning. From there on in, Starscream had the poor spark wrapped around his finger, and his loyalty was enough to make the seeker thrive upon his longing goal of standing in Megatron's spotlight.

Glaring faintly at the offer Solaris made, Warsong couldn't withdraw her posture in the dark any longer. "**Ha**, uh, **no**? I mean he practically has you **wrapped around his claw**! There's no way mother would let someone like him stay with us!" Though, the comment was quickly returned with a flinch as Solaris gave her the most uncharacteristic, poisonous look she had ever seen. The mech might have been shy, small and easily convinced, but it was a mistake and a half to ever offend him as hard as that had. Not a word had to of been spoken, just that of the bold, physical mask of fang baring, optic flaring disgust.

"Is that what you _really_ believe? Can one not simply, promise loyalty to that of superiority?" the taller seeker smirked, amused with the childish outburst.

Glancing cautiously at her mother, Talon's look was just as near, demanding silently that the Vought apologize, no questions asked. "Er... Sorry... I spoke too soon," Warsong muttered, dragging herself to a corner behind Poseidon, a futile attempt to hide from Solaris's rage.

"I appreciate the offer, but I doubt your mother would approve..." Starscream's voice twisted with a combination of venom and mischief, "And while Lord Megatron is not kind, he simply an overloaded fool..." In a darker sense of humor and playful attempt, the second in command tapped Solaris's forehead as he spoke out, "Do not let your mind confuse the term."

Sighing deeply, Talon cued into the subject at hand. Warsong had a point, and she knew Solaris was a little too trusting towards Starscream, but she liked to believe he was smarter than that. At the very least, if her father stayed within proximity, it would be easier to keep a pair of optics on him and any scams that came with it. "Actually, father... I think I will allow you to stay. You know far more about this place then we do and I suspect that you'll won't cause us trouble as long as we're of use to you, yes?" she inquired softly after a pause, tilting her head curiously as she spoke.

"Hmm?" a growl questioned as Starscream placed his full attention back to his daughter, walking over as he left Solaris's stare to bare into Warsong with a clearer view across the cave. "You've always known me well, Talon... I suppose for now while I am upon a low, I could... direct you a few corners."

"Thank you," Talon answered firmly but lightly. "Do what what you see fit here then... within reason of course. I, however, must speak to Warsong." Politely excusing herself, she motioned for her daughter to get up and the femme did so with a small moan. However, before the two of them could leave, the Harrier had muttered something to Poseidon, which granted her a nod.

Starscream held onto his two-face smile as the two femmes made way for the exit, taking note of Poseidon's gesture- an order- from his mother, more than likely to keep both optics glued to his grandfather's every move. As soon as his audio receptors picked up the brief offset of thrusters directed into the opposing direction, the said smile fell to his defaulted scowl.

"She hasn't changed a bit... Reminds me a lot of your mother in her younger cycles," he muttered unsettlingly. There had been more to the statement, something along the lines of bipolar chemistry and something more of the sort, but it had been no higher than a whisper to himself.

"Is there...anything you need?" Solaris offered weakly, closing the space between he and his grandfather.

"I am well off, for now. Tell me, when was the last time your mother had contact with the Autobots?" Despite Poseidon who was watching everything from a distance as he stood guard at the cavern's one and only exit, the lieutenant was already trying to pry information from the weakest link, questioning any reliable factors that may help or endanger his stay.

"Not since we last saw daddy... about... a year or so ago."

That was actually mostly a lie. They had seen Hawk a few months sooner than that and it was when the four of them had been hired by the Autobots to work as spies. Of course, Solaris knew better then to give out information like that and he was very good at giving half truths in place of lies. Probably something within the biochemistry.

Pulling his arms around his back as he then began to trot around the cavern once more, Starscream thought over the reply. If it had been a year since they last had contact, that was one thing. Though, it had simply been the young bots' father, that was nothing compared to being in correlation with Optimus and the others. As far as he was concerned, he was currently in the safe zone. "Very well then..." he cooed, a devilish smirk grasping his metallic lips. Cautiously, his optics narrowed back to Poseidon and the wall quite frequently, trying to decide amongst his next move. Standing around here awaiting for his daughter to come back was irrelevant, and he did have things to settle with MECH, particularly their findings upon abandoned energon facilities.

"... I'm going to... go out for a walk," the slender voice soothed, a defaulted, nonthreatening scowl coiling against the seekers' expression.

Poseidon looked over his shoulder, rising a heavy brow at his grandfather's words. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask where you'll be going..." he spoke respectfully. "At the very least, check in regularly... mother is rather... worried often."

"Tell her I will return by morning. Hopefully by then, Warsong will learn to catch her tongue..." Starscream snarled, a pestering thorn in his side at the thought of being baby-sat.

Regardless, Poseidon stepped away from the entrance, granting the seeker passage; but put on a more serious face if that was even possible. "Mother may not trust you completely, but she does care for you."

Claws still sanctioned behind his back as he walked forth, Starscream gave Poseidon a stern browse before he breached the falling sun light at the entrance. "My location is none of Talon's business... I gave her my word that I will rest assure here. But I'm not going to sit here and fiddle with lost time." His words were taint with edge, but that's just how respect came from the seeker. "One thing you must acknowledge over femmes, is that they always worry... I will be back at a later hour."

With no time for an extra exchange of words, the silver aerial commander transformed, thrusting himself outward into the open and across the horizon. Poseidon let out a heavy sigh at that, shaking his head faintly. Talon would be annoyed at the later call that Starscream was out and about. But at the very least, she would be somewhat soothed by his 'promise' to return by day break. Peering back over his shoulder at his youngest sibling, the Lockheed noticed instantly at the lack of soft innocence from Solaris's expression.

"Should I follow, brother?" he asked louder then he was really used to, making his voice crack slightly. Poseidon merely shook his head again.

"No need... if mother's information on him is correct, he'll merely direct a comm message at us if he needs us. Though, I can not help but feel he isn't trying to pull us into his ambitions...yet." He directed his bright orange optics back towards the setting sun, frowning, "For now we must wait."

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

After much debate, me and Storm decided that we're enjoying our role play so much, that we would share it with our fellow Transformers fans! Keep in mind that this is the first chapter over the first course of motion we progressed through the role play, and that all replies are in tact with no preplanning. We're just goin' with the flow with what is delivered in the replies we send each other. Taking the raw replies and editing them into a more novel-like oppress, we do hope readers enjoy this story and it's development, as much as we enjoy making it! ^_^ _**We appreciate all and any R&R!**_

_Original Characters used in the making of this role play / story belong to myself (Len), and Stormblue (Talon, Warsong, Poseidon, Solaris), and under any conditions do we allow the use of our originals for anyone else work._

**MachinaeChild** as Starscream.

**Storm-Blue** as Talon, Poseidon, Solaris, Warsong.

**_Transformers: Metamorphosis is based upon the Transformers series credited by Hasbro; with the addition of original plotting and addition of original characters. We by no means own any cannon character or location, but do take credit of the story at play within Metamorphosis. This is a non-profit novel, being purely fan-based and means of entertainment._**


	2. CH1 Raw

**_The raw format of Metamorphosis may contain information not included to the story-ark that may have been deemed irrelevant and/or not transitional with the story at the time. Please advise. The only editing made to the raw formats is any exchange of words out of character; thus typos are relevant. No pre-planning was / is involved with the making of Metamorphosis._**

* * *

**[6/22/2012 11:37:42 PM] Storm-Blue**: Finally Talon had found the planet they were looking for. Earth was a small, but wonderful looking planet for what she could see so far, Hawk, her bondmate, would have liked to come here. But thankfully she still had her small troop of family along. Posiedon, her oldest son, took point being the biggest of them. The muted blue mech was like a gray blue bullet as his altform cracked through the atmosphere and set a path through the shell of air for the others to follow. Talon, Warson and Solaris trailed behind him in that order keeping close behind each other to cut back on the drag. After several minuets, the heat of atmospheric entry stopped and they all gradually dispursed over the small city of Jasper, Nevada. The location was where most of Optimus's calling beacons had come from though an exact location was never defined. Clearly they were hiding,b ut no worries, so were they.

"Warsong?" Talon called out to her only daughter. "Scan the area. We'll need to find somewhere to hunker down for our stay here until we find the others."

The sharp dark pink and bronze fighter jet to her side tilted sidewise. "Gotcha, mom!" She banked hard and used soundwave that faintly sounded like electric guitars to take a sonic picture of the area and soon they spotted a cave several miles outside of the city proper. Perfect for their hideout. Almost as one the four of them cloaked their signals and headed landside.

**[6/22/2012 11:40:01 PM] Machinaechild**: Not far off in the distance of the desert-like terrain, the seeker stood, a clawed hand pawing at his chin as the opposite cupped at his elbow, the fascinated expression looming over that deepen grin as he examined the quad-set of underlings. It had been one of those days where Starscream had found himself casted out of Megatron's peripheral, and forced to find amusement upon the planet Earth, unaccompanied by his usual set of ignorance whether it had been Knockout or Dreadwing at the time. Surely he could have sought out M.E.C.H. and pestered Sirus into finding more depleted Energon mines to spend his time in a more beneficial manner; however, this new set of arrivals had a thick thread wrapped around his attention.

"What could they be doing here..." the voice rasped, followed by a small 'tink!' as the pointed limb tapped that of his armored chin. "I never knew Optimus was one for mercenary..."

Thoroughly entertained, the Decepticon transformed as he blasted his thrusters against the wind, the silver flyer heading towards that of the Mercenary group.

**[6/22/2012 11:50:11 PM] Storm-Blue**: The four of them quickly set up shop and get settled in with little trouble. Having done this several times before on smaller more dangerous planets, Earth was a welcomed retreat. Poseidon kindly did more of the heavy lifting, getting boulders moved away, or simply liquifying them with his particular powers to turn anything he touched into liquid. However, it was clear the grown mech was worried.

"Mother? Are you sure this is a good idea? You know who all is here...and last time we encountered Decepticons it was strained at best...and please don't tell me you're here for Optimus. I know youve been following your father here..." He inquired kindly but deeply, his voice booming softly in the small cave.

She gave him a kind but sad smile in return. "I know, dear. Heh, primus I really can't hide anything from you, can I? But yes...part of being here is for Starscream, but we are mercenaries at spark and this is where the fights have centered. It's merely work for now and nothing more."

Poseidon bowed to her respectfully, clearly a trait he'd gotten from his Decpeticon side. "As you wish, mother."

**[6/22/2012 11:59:37 PM] MachinaeChild**: With trademark speed and aerial maneuvers, the seeker quickly reverted back to his bipedal state as he stood several feet away from the entrance of the merc settlement. Crimson hues narrowed against his metallic brows, a small fit of disgust now souring his smirk.

Hesitantly, the Con entered the burrow. It wasn't far in before he could make out the four pair of optics reflecting distorted light around the corner, voices murmuring against the walls. "I was not expecting company," his voice teased, the tip of his tongue-like syllables flicking the roof of his sarcasm, "Let me guess... Prime has requested assistance?"

The voice lingered in the air like a thickened poison as the seeker's crimson and silver form began to curve around the faint corner, the four bodies now in optic sight. Setting up refugee, was that of his own sparkling and underlings. "It's been a while..." he smirked, drifting his view from the younger trio, then upon their mother.

**[6/23/2012 12:06:18 AM] Storm-Blue**: Poseidon frowned and stepped in front of Talon instinctively. This was the first time Starscream had seen either of them fully grown before and Poseidon had turned into a massive example of a seeker. Strong, stocky and tall, he resembled Dreadwing and Skyquake in build with influences from Hawk's avian like anatomy. After a small while, the older mech bowed slightly. "Grandfather..." He said with a warrior like respect and gently backed off. Solaris seemed very pleased to see him again, but hung back obediantly when Talon motioned for him to stay for now. Warsong seemed to give him a sour look, but like her younger brother she stayed back.

Finally Talon herself stood and gave Starscream a wavering smile. "Indeed it has been, father...but no. We're simply drawn to Earth in search of work. With Cybertron dead and the battle elsewhere so scattered, this planet is pretty much our only option. Why isn't Lord Megatron with you if I may ask?"

**[6/23/2012 12:19:02 AM] Machinaechild**: His smirk only widen at the sight of Poseidon's instinctive carriage over Talon. It indeed had been a while, and Starscream had yet to see his … grandchildren, at their full potential physically and mentally, til this point in time. Poseidon carried a much heavier build, comparable to that of Dreadwing, while Warsong and Solaris seem to have stayed back by their mother's command. But even Starscream knew well enough, the small glint of excitement bursting against Solaris's optics.

"Had you only been on better terms with Megatron's league... you know how much of a sucker he is for Merc's such as yourself," the seeker commented teasingly, "As for Lord Megatron..." his face soured at the thought, "He is... in one of his moods. I figured to come here and see what other information I could get out of MECH in the meantime, rather than getting my wings torn to shreds..."

Nonchalant-like, the Decepticon walked over towards Warsong and Solaris, one arm behind his back as the other stretched forth, pulling a clawed tip at Solaris's chin, "My, you've all grown..." A brief, sadistic chuckle managed to escape from his vocal box as he looked back towards Talon. It was quite obvious that even other the past few years and after the confrontation with his own daughter, that till this day he refused to use the family-oriented terminology. While it was already settled amongst him and the children as well, it still didn't affect their 'mutual' relationship.

**[6/23/2012 12:45:58 AM] Storm-Blue:** Talon couldn't help but let out a small sigh at that. She was well aware of how strained Starscream and Megatron's relationship was and respectfully stayed out of it. What Starscream didn't know however was that she actually got along rather well with Megatron for the most part but being Starscream's offspring and all and married to an Autobot meant that other Decepticons tended to hate her guts and even Lord Megatron had a hard time ignoring that. Shaking her head, she gave him a more full smile. "You know I have no preferences for either side...and from the way you talk it seems like you do. I suppose Megatron has possibly banished you at last?"

She figured she had sounded a bit snarky about that, but she knew better then to tkae Starscream's sugar coated words as they were. Just in case he did snap at her for it, she casually waved a hand and asked. "And who is this MECH?"

As Starscream spoke, Solaris could be faintly hear giving out a small, delicate purring noise at the chin stroke. The mech was fully grown now, but still acted as shy as he had when he first met Starscream. Out of all of Talons's offspring, the gold flyer looked most like his grandfather and his mother suspected that was why her father had attacted himself to Solaris pretty much from day one. Or perhaps it was because Solaris tended to accept anyone's affection no questions asked. Either way, Solaris gave his grandfather a longing look.

Poseidon seemed to eye Starscream with some suspecion still. He knew that Solaris was gullible and his grandfather a practiced lier, but he knew Talon would never let anyhing happen to him. And he did respect the silver mech to a tee and family was his greatest aspect so whatever glare the blue mech had on his harsh face soon faded to a look of silent observation. The only movement he made was to push Warsong back a little when the sassy femme gave Starscream an equally sour look as the one he had displayed when Megatron was mentioned.

Oddly enough, Solaris ended up speaking up, which was uncharacteristic of him and effectively gained the attention of both his mother and his siblings. "I've...missed you. A lot." He said, very quietly and barely above a whisper. The gold mech gently pushed forward and laid a very Starscream influenced claw against the older seeker's forearm. "Perhaps...you should stay with us. I know that...Lord Megatron isn't exactly kind to you..."

**[6/23/2012 1:41:11 PM] MachinaeChild**: As Starscream continued to loom over the younger, purring par, his red hues flickered in quick distress, almost as if he had pitied not himself, but Megatron. "Lord Megatron would be a fool to banish me, his second in command and top fighter. I carry intell he can only imagine that can be stored within Autobot grasp, or even that of the... humans... at this point of war." It was easily told that by his heavy constants within his speech, that he was denying his cast-out for the time being. But Talon was no fool, and it was no mistake that Starscream's interpretation of how he managed to answer, was parallel to which she had suggested.

It wasn't that he had been banished, but had banished himself from Megatron's grasp due to an unfortunate turn of events that left the seeker on the chopping block. This wasn't the first time the Chaos offspring had threatened his Spark, and certainly won't be the last, but if it meant buying him more time to exist in a formable body, the conniving seeker would do what he must to survive. In most cases, running.

Dropping his arm from Solaris's caress and back down to his sides, Starscream continued in response to his daughter's inquiry, "MECH is a Human organization who, manage to have stumbled upon our existence... Not as a threat, like the humans that work along Optimus Prime, but with interest... And thanks to Breakdown, they have learned much of our physical potential and weak spots..." At the notation of Breakdown and his failure allowing him to be captured by that of humans, the seeker shook his head. It wasn't sour, like that of Megatron, but just plain disgust. Though, even Starscream had had his run-in's with MECH, and their leader Sirus, and had even been taken hostage once before. They weren't -just- humans, but possibly the Decepticon resemblance of the race.

Casually, Starscream turned his head back over his shoulder as the faint voice of one of his underlings spoke out, the cold touch of a favored claw connecting against his armor. Unlike the other two siblings, Solaris was the only one who gave the silver jet a chance, which had been a mistake since the beginning. Well aware that from there on in, Starscream had the poor Spark wrapped around his finger, and his loyalty was enough to make the seeker thrive upon his longing goal of standing in Megatron's spotlight. "I appreciate the offer, Solaris, but I doubt your mother would approve..." his voice twisted with a combination of venom and mischief, "And while Lord Megatron is not kind, he simply an overloaded fool..." In a darker sense of humor and playful attempt, the 2nd in command tapped Solaris's forehead as he spoke out, "Do not let your mind confuse the term."

**[6/23/2012 1:55:41 PM] Storm-Blue**: Talon simply sat back for a while and listened, not moving except to turn her head to follow Starscream. Finally her optics dimmed in thought, either seeming conflicted or worried either one. "This...MECH organization will have to be on our watch list then. They sound more dangerous then I'd like." As she remarked, Poseidon's face became hardened in the same way that Megatron's probably would. Talon eased him with a hand to his broad shoulder. Warsong, however, stuck her tongue out and scoffed in a very Starscream like gesture.

"Ugh, now we'll possibly have humans on our afts too? Great...as if trying to faction hop was bad enough." She shook her head, glaring faintly at the offer Solaris made, not liking the way Starscream looked at the younger mech. "Ha, no of COURSE mom wouldn't let him stay. I mean he practically has you wrapped around his claw!"

She instantly flinched back though when Solaris gave her the most uncharacteristically poinous look she'd ever seen. The mech might have been shy, small and easily convinced, but it was a mistake and a half to ever offend him as hard as that was. He didn't say anything however, but he continued to give her that fang baring, optic flaring look until she muttered something of an apology and backed down.

However, when even Talon glared at her, she prattled off a more sincere apology and sat herself down in a corner behind Poseidon. "Er...sorry...I spoke too soon."

Talon shook her head and sighed deeply, knowing that her father would have something to say on that, but Warsong was mostly right. Solaris was just a little too trusting towards Starscream, but she liked to believe he was smarter then that. But...at least if Starscream DID stay she could keep a firm optic on him.

"Actually, father...I think I will allow you to stay. You know far more about this place then we do and I suspect that you'll won't cause us trouble as long as we're of use to you, yes?" She inquired softly after a pause, tilting her head curiously as she spoke.

**[6/23/2012 2:21:15 PM] MachinaeChild**: Warsong's childish antics, more than likely a trait from Starscream himself, only made his smirk thicken. Being quite untolerated by the majority in his Sparklife, it had come as second nature to take that of insults and condemned, as more of sincere compliments. In short, he had found a way to accept the disgust others throw at him, in a way that made him thrive from it.

"Quite... MECH's leader, Sirus... he is... quite different than the other humans. He's strategic... I'd like to think, that he's much like me..." glorified, Starscream lifted his own arm triumphantly as his clawed fist rested high upon his chest. But that stand was abrupt, as Warsong's outburst received all optics. The awkward asset did not phase Starscream, as he continued to stand there with both arms retracted at his sides. Instead, he found it rather entertaining, raising a brow as the smirk perched open in awe. "Is that what you really believe? Can one not simply, promise a loyalty to that of a superiority?"

But other than the rebellion the seeker was expecting, matters settled lightly through the forceful apology, demanded by that of their mother.

"Hmm?" a growl questioned as Starscream placed his full attention back to his daughter, walking over as he left Solaris's stare to bare into Warsong with a clearer view across the cave. "You've always known me well, Talon... I suppose for now while I am upon a low, I could... direct you a few corners." On a brighter side of his daughter and her offspring following her path as a mercenary, that means they had no tied allegiance and could easily grasp intell from both sides of the field. If Starscream could just get on Sirus's good side, then much would fall into place without him even lifting a wing. Ominous optics scanned back around the room, taking into consideration of each grandchild and their strengths. Yes, he could very well use this to his advantage.

**[6/23/2012 2:29:49 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Thank you." Talon answered firmly but lightly. "Do what what you see fit here then...within reason of course. I however...must speak to Warsong."

Politely excusing herself, she motioned for her daughter to get up and the femme did so with a small moan. However, before the two of them left Talon had muttered something to Poseidon, which granted her a nod from him. After that, the only two females left the cave, apparently going for a fly as before they had a talk.

Solaris seemed to huff at his sister a moment before settling next to Starscream a distance. He quickly regained his placid self again and turned to his grandfather. "Is there...anything you need?"

Poseidon was merely in guard mode now, standing at the front of the cave like a statue. Oddly enough he seemed to trust Starscream quite a bit if only because he knew Starscream wouldn't exactly backstab his benifactors. Solaris held onto the silver seeker out of a sense of loyalty and purpose, while Poseidon and Talon simply had Starscream figured out enough to know when to trust him and when not to. Warsong...being mostly Autobot from her father's side, just didn't trust him at all. Thus was mostly the reason for removing her from the cave in the first place. At least until Starscream got settled in.

**[6/23/2012 2:54:19 PM] MachinaeChild**: Starscream held onto his two-face smile as the two femmes made way for the exit, Poseidon notably getting a request- an order- from his mother, more than likely to keep both optics glued to his grandfather's every move. As soon as his audio receptors picked up the brief offset of thrusters directed into the opposing direction, that smile fell to his defaulted scowl.

"She hasn't changed a bit..." the seeker muttered, "Reminds me a lot of your mother in her younger cycles." There had been more to that statement as Starscream continued to rattle on in a husked whisper, something along the lines of bipolar chemistry and something more of the sort. But the soft vibration patterns of another pair of feet against the soil caused him to halt his forked tongue, looking back over to Solaris. "I am well off, for now. Tell me, when was the last time your mother had contact with the Autobots?"

Despite Poseidon watching over every move and word, the lieutenant was already trying to pry information from the weakest link, questioning any reliable factors that may help or endanger his stay.

**[6/23/2012 2:59:58 PM] Storm-Blue**: Solaris's feathered audios flickered slightly at Starscream's muttered voice, picking it up despite the seeker likely not knowing it. The young mech might have come off as ignorant most times, but he wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. They stopped moving and he looked up when he was adressed properly however. "Not since we last saw daddy...about...a year or so ago."

That was actually mostly a lie. They had seen Hawk a few months sooner then that and it was when the four of them had been hired by the Autobots to work as spies. Of course Solaris knew better then to give out information like that and he was very good at gving half truths in place of lies. Much easier to convince.

**[6/24/2012 7:20:43 PM] MachinaeChild**: Pulling his arms around his back as he then began to trot around the cavern once more, Starscream thought over the reply. If it had been a year since they last had contact, that was one thing. Though, it had simply been the young bots' father, that was nothing compared to being in correlation with Optimus and the others. As far as he was concerned, he was currently in the safe zone.

"Ah, very well then..." he cooed, a devilish smirk grasping his metallic lips. Cautiously, his optics narrowed back to Poseidon and the wall quite frequently, trying to decide amongst his next move. Standing around here awaiting for his daughter to come back was irrelevant, and he did have things to settle with MECH, particularly their findings upon Energon.

"... I'm going to... go out for a walk," the slender voice soothed, a defaulted, nonthreatening scowl coiling against the seekers expression. For a moment, he peered over his shoulder to eye back at Solaris, but came very quickly to the conclusion that putting any part of his underlings within MECH's box of intell, was anything but beneficial.. "Tell your mother I will return by morning. Hopefully by then, Warsong will learn to catch her tongue..."

**[6/24/2012 7:29:11 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Alright..." Solaris seemed faintly disappointed that Starscream didn't want to bring him along, but his intellegence quickly told the young mech that it was probably best not to really go ANYWHERE with Starscream. At least...not alone. Solaris was loyal, but not gullible...for the most part anyways.

Poseidon looked over his shoulder, rising a heavy brow at his grandfather's words. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask where you'll be going..." He spoke respectfully. "At the very least check in regularly...mother is rather...worried often." He stepped away from the enterance regardless, but put on a more serious face if that was even possible. "Mother may not trust you completely, but she does care for you, grandfather."

**[6/24/2012 7:41:44 PM] MachinaeChild**: Claws still sanctioned behind his back as he walked forth, Starscream gave Poseidon a stern browse before he breeched the falling sun light at the entrance. "My location is none of Talon's whereabouts... I gave her my word that I will rest assure here. But I'm not going to sit here and fiddle with lost time." His words were taint with edge, but that's just what style respect came out of when confronted by the lieutenant. "One thing you must acknowledge over femmes, is that they -always- worry... I will be back at a later hour."

With no time for an extra exchange of words, the silver aerial commander transformed, thrusting himself outward into the open and across the horizon. With just his luck, MECH's headquarters was only a fair twenty minute cycle away from his current position, the beaker lighting across his control consul as he directed himself towards his destination.

**[6/24/2012 7:49:38 PM] Storm-Blue**: Poseidon let out a heavy sigh at that, shaking his head faintly. Talon would be...annoyed at best hopefully. From the corner, Solaris's soft face took on a strangely serious expression.

"Should I follow, brother?" He asked louder then he was really used to, making his voice crack slightly. Poseidon merely shook his head again.

"No need...if mother's information on his is correct, he'll merely direct a comm message at us if he needs us. Though I can't help but at least he isn't trying to pull us into his ambitions...yet." He directed his bright orange optics back towards the setting sun, frowning. "For now we must wait."


	3. Chapter 2: Putrid Bargain

**Transformers:Metamorphosis is based on a Transformers: Prime 1V1 Roleplay setting created by MachinaeChild & Storm-Blue of DeviantArt, edited into a fanfiction-like novel for viewer's delight. While Metamorphosis takes place during the Prime generation, previous generations and characters may be referred to, and/or included as the story progresses; as well including OCs that belong to either/or. We hope you enjoy the read just as much as we enjoyed making it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Putrid Bargain  
**

MECH Headquarters. An undercover organization unauthorized by that of the United States, looking to develop new world order through the cunning advances in technology. Or at least, that's what they claimed, until the Autobot's existence greeted their fancy, later followed by that of the Decepticons.

Halogen lighting flickered throughout the halls, while walls of aluminum-like materials gave off the futuristic feel of some sort of apocalyptic outbreak bunker. Keypad generated doors along with cooling AC units, even the largest and most compact rooms met below room-temperature; a necessary consequence when considering all of the technology from head to toe. Massive screens and data surrounded the perimeter, while tracking beacons and high-rigged energon-detectors settled on the outside, along with pre-prepped armored vehicles that could be dispatched on the go through various underground tunnels. In short, you could say it was a technologically advanced military base.

Within the headquarters, a lavender headed woman who looked nearly past the age of legal, patrolled the interior as a spectator. Golden eyes flashed brightly as she turned her head to every screen, peering over each masked man's shoulder to make sure that data had been up to date and monitoring any changes or new advances. Clipboard in hand, she inked away at a small text paper that had been printed with hardly any margins, an on-going list of survey protocols as she had been directed to do so. Notably, the girl had been stuck with handy work for the past few weeks, but that still didn't change where she stood on the list; already have gained a position alongside the mastermind of it all, Colonel Leland Bishop, in little under half a year of her assistance.

She had admitted to herself once before, however, that it wasn't just out of pure luck or athleticism that she had made it so far. The historical background from which she had came and survived, that was a large advantage, possibly the only advantage. Not just from her personal sake either, but her contact and knowledge of the Transformer race once before.

"Ma'am," one of the soldiers called out, a beacon reacting across the man's screen. One of the energon detectors had been set off. And following, a pattern of arrival.

"Sir," the crisp, female voice called into a small microphone that had been tied against her shoulder strap, an accessory along with many others that came with the MECH uniform, "We have an incoming bogie. ETA three minutes; Containing an Energon Bio Signature."

Awaiting for the message to relay, a masculine voice cracked back over the radio transmit that attached to the girl's ear, "Hmm... seems like our comrade has returned... Have the guards open the gates, weapons on stand-by. He's never up to any good, regardless of his so-called assistance." The man's tone was drenched in previous military drills, but coated with an edge of amusement.

"Yes, Sir," the orchid topped woman replied, a small snicker curving her lips as she nodded, leaving the soldier to his business as she returned to her patrol route. With a flick of the thumb across a small box attached to her belt line, she then pulled the strap attached to her jacket closer to her face, directing following orders into the microphone that now had caught everyone's attention. "Come in patrol unit five, patrol unit five. We have an incoming bogie from the north, arrival time nearing two minutes. Ready the gates and hold your stations, these are direct orders from Sir Silas himself, over."

A cluster of 'Yes, Ma'am!' chimed into the girl's left ear as she made her way down a series of stairs, unexpectedly greeted by her commander and two guards, weapons armed and held tightly at their chest.

"I believe we should greet our guest, together. I want to see if this contact of yours, can still be useful to me after, how many years has it been?" the man spoke out, arms locked behind his back. His face was toned and decorated in scars, as his torso was living proof that he been in armed forces on more than one occasion; his height towering over the girl by nearly a foot and a half.

"Too long, Sir," the girl replied cheekily, a cat-like smirk crossing her lips as she placed one hand on her hip, the other hanging limp at her side. "But if he is anything like you've been telling me, I will not be surprised. The cycles change all of us at some point."

"For your sake, let us hope he hasn't changed too much and still fancy's your company."

Within a moments' break, the threatening sound of gears and metal echoed through the air. A handful of triggers flicked in unison, as distorted footsteps made their way to the hide away locked behind the disguise of an abandoned oil refinery. As they had been ordered to do so, a group of soldiers pressed open the door, granting entry to the beast that stood outside.

The harsh lighting thanks to the flood lights outside began to slither in, casting a silhouette upon their company as the stars began to rise in the horizon, nightfall slowly creeping along side the moon. There in the gates, stood the slender, bipedal form, wings outstretched just short enough to walk in completely to the headquarters without causing collateral damages. Almost instantaneously, every soldier inside rested their lasers against the metallic being.

"Greetings... humans," the voice hissed nonchalant-like.

"Starscream," Silas greeted with a stern face and firm posture. Examining the mech's exterior within a trace of seconds, he then followed up his greeting in the means of getting straight to the point. "Why have you come here? To _beg_ of our services again?"

The firm smile upon the seeker's flat face was quickly twisted into that of an offended scowl, his optics borrowing upon Silas and his men. "I would have thought you've come to terms by now, that I do not simply, beg... for your resources. I've yet to go stale upon a deal..."

"**That's good to hear**," the ominous girl interrupted, golden eyes observing the seeker in much further detail. "I would have been disappointed if you turned into such a pathetic insect to go as far as begging a human organization for assistance." Teasingly, the girl continued to uphold a cat-like smirk that tugged the edges of her thin cheekbones, arms crossed upon her chest. Questionably, she tilted her head to the side, awaiting the seeker's recognition.

"You..." the raspy voice spat out, the displeased atmosphere still clouding the commander's aura, "It has been... long. I for one, am surprised to see you along side of such diplomacy," Starscream noted, angling his forearm as a raised claw motioned towards the majority of MECH soldiers.

"And I am surprised you remember," the girl smiled, "Living on the Decepticon base then coming back to Earth, something had to give. Missing the comfort of overwhelming technology and leadership, this place is as close to home as I could find."

"The _irony_ of you two becoming... acquainted," the jet crowed, lathered in thorough irritation. Raising a hand to his forehead, he then dared to question, "**Do tell me** just how that became possible."

"That story can be saved for another time," Silas smirked, clearly only half-assed amused at the events at hand. "What are you here for."

Lowering his arm back to his side, Starscream picked up, "I have come for updates on your whereabouts of the abandoned Energon Mines. If you do recall, _we_ had a deal."

"A bargain you still haven't coughed up on yet, seeker. Our labor isn't cheap, nor is our information," the humanoid commander snarled, wrinkling his nose in a bit of disgust. "Not to mention the amount of information we've obtained from our fellow lieutenant here," he motioned over to the girl, "We've been caught up to date on your historical development of your schemes."

Clearly, the woman's arrival and adaptation aside MECH was becoming more of a threat than Starscream had first expected. "You've certainly changed... Len," he spat, optics slanting to mere slits. But was only returned with a convincing smile, much like his own.

"I'm not the only one. It's nice to see that you Con's are as intelligent to keep up with the times, however," Len cooed, taking physical note of his slim appearance. It had been years- no, decades, since her last encounter face to face with an Autobot or Decepticon. Viewing the monitors during the raids Silas had thrown out upon her stay, her only amusement was that of the Autobots retaliating, and Breakdown's demise that looked in the lower floor of the main headquarters. Admittedly deep down in her gut, it was a calming feeling to be able to talk to a mechanical life form once again, more so her past partner in crime.

"_No matter_... You'll have your bargain. I will go to Cybertron myself and retrieve that of a scrapling insect for your men to toy with... Considering, it seems you had fun with former comrade Breakdown," Starscream unwillingly agreed, trying to find any logical sense of knowledge he could offer or support in order to retrieve his own stable supply of energon. With either Megatron's men watching over the active mines, or coming across those that have already been scavenged, Silas's technology and energon detectors were his last means of finding enough energon to hold him through.

"Sir! We're picking up Energon signals 140 kilo west of here!" one of the soldiers called out in the balconies, looming over his software as he peered over to gain Silas's attention.

"Get them located and pinned down!" Silas barked out, an automatic reaction to being interrupted. With a snarl, he looked back to his oversized guest and put a hand on Len's shoulder. "She will be going with you. To ensure against any _behaviors_ you may wish to display upon us should you decide you no longer need us. In return, we shall locate a **fresh** energon deposit that you must share with us. To make it fair, we will do the mining provided you keep the location protected."

"What?" Starscream instantly remarked, the grueling past haunting his every whim at this point as he was now paired up with a human. Well, in the sakes for what the Decepticons and a handful of Autobots knew, was not a human- but, of the same flesh and bone. But the lavender headed woman was wrapped around Silas's finger, if not just as badly as Starscream had been towards Megatron in the long run.

"Yes sir," she smirked. "For old times sake, Screamer. Make up for lost time, share some stories, get some rewards. Are we clear?" Unsure of exactly how much the former Con had changed, Starscream hesitantly nodded, a disgruntled motion as he rolled his optics.

Caught in the commotion of drilling soldiers and techs working away at their keyboards, Silas turned back to the tech who had given him the detection alert and spun an arm in the air. "Get three choppers in the air, no more, no less! Engage upon contact and keep track of them. **Now**! Get a headcount and visuals ASAP."

"Sir! Location pinpointed and headcount acquired! Currently two, working on those visuals momentarily!" called once more from the balcony, the shelter now vibrating in a course of motions as the soldiers reached to their posts.

"**Hurry up**!" Silas growled, now getting impatient. After regaining his composure long enough to initiate further orders, he turned back to the girl who was practically his second in command and the seeker. "Your trip will need to put on hold. Len's talents may useful here," he checked the readouts. "And I have a feeling you might know them, Starscream," his voice cracking in a stern, pointed tone.

"I beg to differ, Commander Silas..." Starscream spoke forth, his tone now much uncaring than had been before, "I withhold no information. Had I known Megatron or any of the other idiots would have arrived, don't you think I would be at their position, rather than here?" There was a brief pause before the mech continued, "I may aide Megatron upon appointed times, but this is not one of them. I have no idea what those fools have up their sleeve."

"Visuals incoming! And a third signal!"

With a split eardrum of static, the main projector screen presented the energy conductors. Indeed, they were Cons. Two fliers, and joining along their side, a ground Con. Starscream couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, his emotions now displaying an array of amusement and mischief.

"Ah, if it isn't Dreadwing and Soundwave... And Knockout, too. It is unusual for Megatron to dismiss such a cluster of minions like this."

"...Change of plans," Silas muttered. "Fall back, but keep a visual with the drones." If there was anyone he knew not to mess with, Soundwave was one. But it was even more displeasing that Dreadwing was on for attendance as well, making the raiding effort much more risky. Knockout, on the other hand, was the least of his worries.

Scoffing, he turned towards Starscream again. "Funny. I'd think you of all people would be keeping tabs on Megatron. Given up on the revenge plots or have you truly fallen off the wayside so badly you can't even keep track of the person you want to murder so badly?"

Another set of chuckling emitted from the seeker as he began to reply towards Silas, "What am I, his **keeper**? I will destroy Megatron with my bare hands come the day. But I don't watch over his shoulder for every notation he throws towards those savages..."

"He is right," Len nodded as her attention swapped from the screens and back onto Silas, "Megatron is canny enough that even if Starscream tried, he wouldn't be able to keep great enough tabs on him to know his motives off hand unless he had been directly told or overheard. And currently, I would say that Starscream hasn't been able to get near the Warship in a _few_ days now..."

"**Wha**-t? What is that suppose to mean?" Starscream snarled, crossing his arms at his torso as he raised a brow to the woman. She had definitely developed into a more mature, distinct manner than the child he once partnered with. Even as far as to ignore some of his more simple-minded comments.

"Have we scanned there for Energon deposits yet? They have to have a motive.. this is a bit overkill even for Megatron, might these Con's not be the brightest of the bunch," Len continued to inquire, voices beaming at her through the one-piece headset.

Silas had to pause and think about that. "No.. no energon deposits here for miles.. something else is going on." He furrowed his gray crested brow line, his scars pinching together in thought and agitation. "But we need to know and quickly... perhaps instead of that scraplet, you and Starscream can go and retrieve whatever they are looking for." He directed a grin at Starscream, "Surely whatever they want can be of _great_ benefit to you."

"Sir! Two more energon signals, same location as the last set. No visuals. **Targets are cloaked**!"

Letting out an ominous chuckle, Silas's lips cracked into a jagged smirk, clearly entertained by the sudden turn of events. "The more, the merrier. _You two better get a move on_."

With a broad salute, Len darted off into the opposite direction to retrieve some of her personal belongings off a nearby desk; Running back to the seeker as she motioned a wave of men in front of her. The herd of men rushed by her, the sound of flaring engines roaring up outside from a set of jets and survey copters.

"Let's get the show on the road," Len scoffed, eyeing Starscream from head to toe. A silenced snarl managed to cross against his features before he obliged, taking the woman in hand as he turned to exit. Within seconds, he transformed, a slide of hand placing Len safely into the fighter jet cockpit. For the life of him, the nuisance of carrying a human passenger was plying roughly at his pride; although, at the same time, it felt strangely familiar. Have the changes between the two past comrades come too great, making the restore of an old friendship impossible? Or was it something else, that one of the two was refusing to let things go back to the way they were.

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Just a fair warning, don't get too spoiled by these quick releases!(｀・ω・´) While the role play has been active for a few days, we still work at our own pace then the process of editing the raw replies into a more formal novel for your viewing pleasure. _**We appreciate all and any R&R!**_

_Original Characters used in the making of this role play / story belong to myself (Len), and Stormblue (Talon, Warsong, Poseidon, Solaris), and under any conditions do we allow the use of our originals for anyone else work._

**MachinaeChild** as Starscream, Len, MECH Soldiers.

**Storm-Blue** as Silas, MECH Soldiers.

**_Transformers: Metamorphosis is based upon the Transformers series credited by Hasbro; with the addition of original plotting and addition of original characters. We by no means own any cannon character or location, but do take credit of the story at play within Metamorphosis. This is a non-profit novel, being purely fan-based and means of entertainment._**


	4. CH2 Raw

**_The raw format of Metamorphosis may contain information not included to the story-ark that may have been deemed irrelevant and/or not transitional with the story at the time. Please advise. The only editing made to the raw formats is any exchange of words out of character; thus typos are relevant. No pre-planning was / is involved with the making of Metamorphosis._**

* * *

**[6/24/2012 7:49:38 PM] Storm-Blue**: MECH's headquaters was, currently, situated firmly inside the uderbelly of an old factory that had, at some point, refined oil from an outsourced location. The place seemed lightly guarded from the outside, but that was only a fasade. Nearly invisible energon detectors dotted the ground and aimed at the skies as well as a good assortment of other very descrete sensors that could detect something as small as a bird in the night skies.

**[6/24/2012 7:59:25 PM] MachinaeChild**: Within the headquarters, the lavender headed woman who looked nearly the age of legal, patrolled the interior as a spectator. Golden eyes flashed brightly as she turned her head to every screen, peering over each masked man's shoulder to make sure that data had been up to date and in a continuous flow. Check board in hand, she inked away at a small text paper that had been printed with hardly any margins, an on-going list of survey protocols as she had been directed to do so. Surely the girl hadn't been working for the underground agency for nearly a month, and she had already gained a high league alongside the mastermind of it all, Silas. It had to do with history, a particular history that she was already aware of and apart before.

"Ma'am," one of the soldiers called out, a beacon reacting across the man's screen. One of the energon detectors had been set off. And following, a pattern of arrival. "Sir," the crisp, female voice called into a small microphone that had been tied against her shoulder strap, an accessory along with many others that came with the uniform, "We have an incoming bogie. ETA three minutes."

While her voice shared a sense of disapproval, physically a daring smirk coiled itself upon her own lips, a faint hint of who it could be settling in the back of her mind.

**[6/24/2012 8:03:36 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Hm, seems like our...comrad has returned." Silas replied, tone serious as always, but an edge of amusement colored it as did the smirk of amusement. "Have the guards open the gates, but tell them to have their weapons on stand by...just in case." He told the young woman. "The both of us should greet our guest..."

**[6/24/2012 8:11:34 PM] MachinaeChild**: A small snicker cursed the lips of the female as she nodded to herself, leaving the soldier to his business as she turned to backtrack her patrol route. A flick of thumb across her communication device, she then began to speak once more into the microphone chip, this time upon the exterior' acknowledgement.

"Come in patrol unit 5, I repeat, patrol unit 5. Incoming bogie in two minutes, hold your guard and open the gates. Weapons drawn at all times unless directed elsewise by Sir Silas." A cluster of 'Yes ma'am!' chimed into the girl's left ear as she made her way down a series of stairs, the very command of the MECH organization standing on ground level awaiting their guest. A sly smile made its' way to her features, "I may be a bit rusty, but if he is the same as he was once before, then he should be fairly more cooperative than in the past without my assistance," she mentioned thoughtfully.

During such time, the seeker was in split range as he began to dive past the atmosphere and onto the terrain. A series of rough clanks and chimes burst forth upon the outside patrol as the Con transformed, revealing his bipedal mode as his slender form walked forth into the welcoming gates, much like he had done on more than one occasion.

"Greetings... humans," the voice grinned cheekily.

**[6/24/2012 8:15:00 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Starscream." Silas greeted with a stern face and firm posture. He was standing among his men on the many catwalks lining the hanger the seeker had parked himself in. Beside him was Len as always, even if he clearly towered over the girl by at least two feet.

Narrowing his eyes, the older man checked the mech over within a second and continued. "Why have you come here? To beg of our services again?"

**[6/24/2012 8:30:16 PM] MachinaeChild**: The firm smile upon the seeker's flat face was quickly twisted into that of an offended scowl, his optics borrowing upon Silas and his men. "I would have thought you've come to terms by now, that I do not simply, beg... for your resources. I've yet to go stale upon a deal..."

"That's good to hear. I would have been disappointed if you turned into such a pathetic insect to go as far as begging a human organization for assistance," the girl spoke up teasingly, a cat-like smirk pulling along her cheekbones as she observed the towering mech. Arms crossed upon her chest, she tilted her head slightly to the side as she awaited recognition.

"You..." the raspy voice spat out, the displeased atmosphere still clouding the seeker's aura, "It has been... a while. I for one, am surprised to see you along side of such diplomacy," Starscream noted, angling his forearm as a raised claw motioned towards the majority of MECH soldiers.

"Well, living on the Decepticon base and coming back to Earth as a natural habitat, something had to give. I missed the comfort of overwhelming technology and leadership, and so I stumbled upon here when eavesdropping upon a very unlucky Fowler," the girl explained all so matter of fact like. Hesitantly, Starscream shook his head in one motion, looking back towards Silas.

"The irony of you two becoming... aquantinted," he sighed, lathered in thorough irritation. "What information have your men dug up of the abandoned Energon Mines?"

**[6/24/2012 8:41:30 PM] Storm-Blue**: Silas merely smirked the whole time, clearly amused by all that was unfolding before him. Silently he agreed with himself that brining Len along had been a very useful investment. The girl obviously knew more then her age let on. "That depends...what sort of bargin do you have for us? Len has told us much about your...scheming. Especially about your power plays against Megatron in the past. You want us to be of use to you? Then be of use to us...then we'll talk energon. Our labor isn't cheap you know. Neither is our information, seeker." He told Starscream with the same smirking tone Len had used.

**[6/24/2012 8:53:14 PM] MachinaeChild:** It was clear that Starscream had been taken by the arrival of the woman and the knowledge that had already been spilled upon his absence. Emitting a low vibe, he merely snarled at the fact. "You've certainly changed...Len," he spat, eyeing towards the girl. However not receiving the reaction he had expected, as she only smiled at the factor. A very convincing smile, much like his own.

"I'm not the only one. It's nice to see that you Con's are as intelligent to keep up with the times, however," Len cooed, taking physical note of his slim appearance. It had been years since her last encounter with the Transformers at all, and while spending a good year and half just getting use to the atmosphere, change of gravity, and her breathing cycle here on Earth, the rest of her time had been spent on personal studies of human genetics, and being worked on by other underground scientist that had used her like a lab rat.

"No matter... You'll have your bargain. I will go to Cybertron myself and retrieve that of a scrapling insect for your men to toy with... Considering, it seems you had fun with former comrade Breakdown," Starscream unwillingly agreed, trying to find any logical sense of knowledge he could offer or support in order to retrieve his own stable supply of Energon. With the fallen warship and it's cloning devices, his first attempt in overthrowing Megatron with multiple bodies may have failed once before. But he had now had his TCog back, and was preparing to assault close and personal, along with his very own armada.

"Sir! We're picking up Energon signals 140 kilo west of here!" one of the soldiers called out in the balconies, looming over his software as he peered over to gain Silas's attention.

**[6/24/2012 8:59:34 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Get them located and pinned down!" Silas barked out, an automatic reaction to being interrupted. With a snarl, he looked back to his oversized guest and put a hand on Len's shoulder. "She will be going with you. To enssure against any behaviors you may wish to display upon us should you decide you no longer need us. In return...we shall locate a FRESH energon deposite that you must share with us. To make it fair, we will do the mining provided you keep the location protected."

He turned back to the tech who had given him the detection alert and spun an arm in the air. "Get three choppers in the air, no more, no less! Engage upon contact and keep track of them. Now! Get a headcount and visuals ASAP."

**[6/24/2012 9:12:10 PM] Machinaechild**: "What?" Starscream instantly remarked, the grueling past haunting his every whim at this point as he was now paired up with a human to venture in his home planet. Well, in the sakes for what the Decepticons and a handful of Autobots know, was not a human- but, of the same flesh and bone. But the lavender headed woman was wrapped around Silas's finger, if not just as badly as Starscream had been towards Megatron in the long run.

"Yes sir," she smirked. "For old times sake, Screamer. Make up for lost time, share some stories, get some rewards. Are we clear?" Unsure of exactly how much the former Con had changed, Starscream hesitantly nodded, a disgruntled motion as he rolled his optics.

"Sir! Location pinpointed and headcount acquired! Right now it seems to be only two, working on those visuals momentarily!" called once more from the balcony, the shelter now vibrating in a course of motions as the soldiers reached to their posts.

**[6/24/2012 9:15:58 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Hurry up!" Silas growled, now getting impateint. Momentarily he regained his composure and turned back to the girl who was practically his second in command and his unwilling guest. "Your trip will need to put on hold. Len's talents may need to be of use if these two..." He checked the readouts. "Flyer are fellow Decepticons like yourself."

That time the man was speaking directly to Starscream. "And I have a feeling you might know them, Starscream." He gave him a very pointed look. "Withheld information isn't any good for a partnership I hope you realize."

**[6/24/2012 9:26:23 PM] Machinaechild**: Len turned her head towards the overly large projector as she awaited the visual scans alongside Silas, curious of what more Bots or Cons could be lured into their gridded system. Due to her just recent join back into the Transformer world, much of what she could recall personnel wise was limited. To be frank, she didn't even know if her other partner in crime, Cyclonus, was even still in front with the Decepticon League.

"I beg to differ, Commander Silas..." Starscream spoke forth, his tone now much uncaring than had been before, "I withhold no information. Had I known Megatron or any of the other idiots would have arrived, don't you think I would be at their position, rather than here?" There was a brief pause before the mech continued, "I may aide Megatron upon appointed times, but this is not one of them. I have no idea what those fools have up their sleeve."

"Visuals incoming! And a third signal!"

With a split eardrum of static, the projector presented the energy conductors. Indeed, they were Cons. Two fliers, and joining along their side, a ground Con. Starscream couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, his emotions now displaying an array of amusement and mischief.

"Ah, if it isn't Dreadwing and Soundwave... And Knockout, too. It is unusual for Megatron to dismiss such a cluster of minions like this."

**[6/24/2012 9:38:48 PM] Storm-Blue**: "...change of plans." Silas muttered. "Fall back, but keep a visual with the drones." If there was anyone who knew NOT to mess with, Soundwave and Dreadwing were them. From the reports he'd gotten of the ground mech, he didn't think he had too much to worry about there.

Scoffing, he turned towards Starscream again. "Funny. I'd think you of all people would be keeping tabs on Megatron. Given up on the revenge plots or have you truely fallen off the wayside so badly you can even keep track of the person you want to murder so badly?" But question was...what were those cons doing out there? And in such numbers?

"Any thoughts on the matter, Len?" He asked the girl offhandedly. She knew more then either him or Starscream apparently.

**[6/24/2012 9:54:42 PM] Machinaechild**: Another set of chuckling emitted from the seeker as he began to reply towards Silas, "What am I, his keeper? I will destroy Megatron with my bare hands come the day. But I don't watch over his shoulder for every notation he throws towards those savages..."

"He is right," Len nodded as her attention swapped from the screens and back onto Silas, "Megatron is canny enough that even if Starscream tried, he wouldn't be able to keep great enough tabs on him to know his motives off hand unless he had been directly told or overheard. And currently, I would say that Starscream hasn't been able to get near the Warship in a few days now..."

"Wha-t? What is that suppose to mean?" Starscream snarled, crossing his arms at his torso as he raised a brow to the woman. She had definitely developed into a more mature, distinct manner than the child he once partnered with. Even as far as to ignore some of his more simple-minded comments.

"Have we scanned there for Energon deposits yet? They have to have a motive to come in such a bulk... this is a bit overkill even for Megatron, might these Con's not be the brightest of the bunch," Len continued to inquire, voices beaming at her through the one-piece headset.

**[6/25/2012 3:33:46 PM] Storm-Blue**: Silas had to pause and think about that. "No...no energon deposits here for miles...something else is going on." He furrowed his gray crested brow line, his scars pinching together in thought and aggitation. "But we need to know and quickly...perhaps instead of that scraplet, you and Starscream can go and retreive whatever they are looking for, yes?"

He directed a grin at Starscream. "Surely whatever they want can be of great benifet to you." But he was stopped yet again when a tech pipped up.

"Sir! Two more energon signals, same location as the last set. No visuals. Targets are cloaked!"

"Hm...more players to the feild...all the more reason for you two to partner up once again and investigate." The tone of his voice let NO room for arguments.

**[6/25/2012 3:56:19 PM] MachinaeChild**: With a broad salute, Len darted off into the opposite direction to retrieve some of her personal belongings off a nearby desk. Running back to the seeker as she motioned a wave of men in front of her, the herd of men rushed by her, the sound of flaring engines roaring up outside from a set of jets and survey copters.

"Let's get the show on the road," Len grinned, eyeing Starscream from head to toe. A silenced snarl managed to cross against his features before he obliged, taking the woman in hand as he turned to exit. Within seconds, he transformed, a slide of hand putting Len inside the cockpit and safely secured within the control panel.

**[6/25/2012 3:58:57 PM] Storm-Blue**: Silas stood silent and smirking, seeing his two comrads off. He knew Len would get the job done...and possibly also give that arrogant seeker a nice hard time too. Yes, that would be amusing...


	5. Chapter 3: Prism

**Transformers:Metamorphosis is based on a Transformers: Prime 1V1 Roleplay setting created by MachinaeChild & Storm-Blue of DeviantArt, edited into a fanfiction-like novel for viewer's delight. While Metamorphosis takes place during the Prime generation, previous generations and characters may be referred to, and/or included as the story progresses; as well including OCs that belong to either/or. We hope you enjoy the read just as much as we enjoyed making it!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Prism**

Several miles away from MECH's current base of use, the unique swirls and distortion broke through the atmosphere, a vibrant hum shaking the ground that resided several inches below. Like a wormhole from a different planet, the two aerial units surged forth, along with the one ground unit; an European sports car, who all wore the Decepticon insignia with proud intentions.

"Nothing like a good drive on the road, boys!" the flaming red sports car announced over his comlink as two aerial units hovered above him at similar speeds. One looked much like that of an aircraft confiscated from the government in darken navy hues and gold trims, while the other had a very unique appearance by itself, a slimmed version of a MQ-9 Reaper.

"Just don't forget the mission, Knockout," a stern voice muttered, already not enjoying the way out as the familiar craft hovered over. "Soundwave, have you received the coordinates from Lord Megatron yet?"

The Reaper known as Soundwave gave no reply. Instead, he sent his two apparent companions a set of locations with a simple non invasive data stream. The set of coordinates ran through both Knockout and the aerial commander's user panel, pinpointing that of the Artifact they were on the hunt for. Excitedly, the hotshot down below blew off his engine, reaching speeds up to nearly 130mph. However, Laserbeak, a small vulture-like contraption that was flying beside Soundwave doing recon, bleeped as two next to invisible signals showed up. Quickly, the scout flashed another stream to his aerial ally. Instinctively, the jet curved against the winds, turning himself about as he followed in a different direction than the other two.

"_Eh_? Where's he going off to?" the car questioned, twisting his side mirrors to get a glimpse of the departing Raptor. "You know, usually when you're partnered with someone, it's best not to **conserve** with the communication," the flamboyant voice growled, rolling his optics in his interior as he was now stuck with the mute of all Cons. It wasn't that Soundwave was a threat to him, but the fact he was Megatron's most loyal addressor and one of the very first to step to the tyrant's side, his act of keeping aside any faulty information could get dangerous for anyone. Then, just like that: the scout forfeited direction as well, catching up to his commander.

"Suit yourself, boys. Once I return to Megatron with Artifact in hand, it should pay up to be a fairly nice paycheck..." Knockout snickered, revving his gas pedal against the solid flooring, viciously changing gears as he powered through his initiative horsepower. Rather the coordinates he had locked onto were fixed or not, he was willing to take the chance if it meant getting the goods; and by his GPS sitting between the wheel and the passenger, it was only 17 miles more separating him from so.

**. . . . . ****. . . . .**

Talon and Warsong had received the Decepticon signals just a bit earlier then Silas had. Having already sent the boys back at the cavern a warning and still no intel on Starscream's leave, the two femmes hung back in the mountains, shying away from the crimson hues at bay.

"Ugh, Decepticons... as if Starscream wasn't bad enough," Warsong quietly scoffed from her position in bipedal mode against the cliff. Talon waved a sharp hand at her from her foothold.

"_**Shush**_. Soundwave has superior hearing... and we have to take into consideration that he may have already found us. Our only opinion is to sit back for now... remember, scout mode." Without another word, Warsong instantly closed her mouth, pressing her back further into the ridge as she started a scan.

"It looks like they've split up... but one is getting uncomfortably close."

"Then disburse, quickly! Rendezvous at the cavern, and call in your siblings if you are detected," Talon informed sternly, leaping from the side and making her way on foot down the mountains. Warsong took the opposite path, climbing upwards and hiding in the dark of night shaded by that of the moon.

**. . . . . ****. . . . .**

Counterclockwise from the gist of commotion, the silver seeker had taken his authority above the clouds, the moon illuminating in the horizon of the cloud cut, condensation frisking the sides of his wings.

"Whew! Now that we're in the clear... how have you been, Screamer? Was I correct about the consequences with Megatron, as usual?" Len drastically prompted, linking her arms behind her head as she plopped a set of crossed feet upon the command consul, relaxing into her usual, more familiarized child self. Taking the seeker by surprise, his reply had once again been hesitated by that confusement and aggravation.

"What?... Mmm... Megatron is in a displeasing mood. I have come back to this filth of a planet to get more information from you Humans. So far, you've been reliable..." his voice tensed, refusing to call the girl by name, "Tell me... _Just_ what **act** are you trying to pull..."

"Act? Hah! So, it's that noticeable, eh?" Len smirked. Even against her laughter, her voice had matured over the conditions of the atmosphere and her former growth since living upon the Moonbase, way before the Nemesis had been repaired with the ability to board again. "I was at a gas station oddly enough, heard some crazed man yelling outside at unoccupied armored vehicle. I believe his name was **_Bulkhead_**? From there, my attachment with the Transformers just kinda grew back to the old Spark it once was, and I was determined to get back in touch..." A small quiver twitched the side of her lips as she continued, "That is, with the Cons. Til this day, I refuse to be Optimus's _peasant_ with the other children. I ran into Silas when tracking some footprints in the desert. Unfortunately, his men had already gotten to the scene of the crime before I could. But he took me in once he found out I had previous relations, and in trade, I've fed his greed of information. He told me about you, and how you come once in a full moon for his assistance. By sound alone, it seems you've become... much more, **conceded**."

Listening intently, the seeker could only emit a sum of growls. "_Conceded_? I've only adapted to the cause of which Megatron's reign has reunited with his old Spark after the events of Unicron."

"Mm... as you say, Lord Starscream. I suppose its the best excuse one could provide," the girl teased.

"You dare mock my intentions?" Starscream spat harshly.

"Why on Cybertron would I do that? Telling me that's no longer your envied title?"

Grasped by silence, the seeker did not answer. Instead, he continued forth in the direction of the splitting signals, favoring that of Knockout's as the others took in opposite direction. Taking into consideration of the medic's twisted ambition alone, would mean he would have more wit to risk, making him all the more better target to start getting answers.

**. . . . . ****. . . . .**

Reaching the peak of her high ground, Warsong activated the small guitar-like mechanism that had rested upon her back, delivering another scan to her peripheral to update the locations of the Decepticons. Surprisingly, one was practically on top of them. "...Hey, mom? We got incoming!"

Snarling, Talon's baby blue optics narrowed upon her daughter, "What direct- !" Though, before the words could be spilt, a silhouette formed in the distance, breaking through the clouds and into low ground. "Nevermind, I see him... though I'm not yet acquainted with this appearance... Warsong," she turned back to her daughter, her grayscale face caught in a firm tone, "Hang back for now, and keep your brothers on the horn. Retreat immediately if things get out of control." Slightly shaken, the magenta-colored Vought nodded, hiding her case back behind the mountains as her mother took shelter behind one of the ground formations.

Intent on finding the cloaked signals, the highlighted navy Raptor continued to cycle around the positions shared by Laserbeak, desperately rereading his grids. They were near- he just had to bait them out. And what more of a tease, than being somewhat off guard. Transforming, he allowed himself to fall against the dirt of the earth, his red optics searching over the mountainous terrain as one hand stretched behind his back, gauntlet-like fingers twisting along the hilt of his locked weapon.

"**Show yourself**! You are fooling no one!"

"As you wish then," the femme called out, her gray paint having been the perfect camouflage against the darkness of night. She stepped out from the shadow of the mountain like a dusty shade, expression neutral as always. Though, now her existence shown to the Con at bay, he quickly flipped over his cybertronian automatic, gripping the handles with both arms tuckered to the side.

"State your name, unit," the masculine voice demanded.

"I am Talon. I am neither Autobot or Decepticon," she stated firmly right off the bat, pulling an even larger sniper rifle from a compartment on her back. "I am of no threat to you, but if you choose to attack me then I shall be!"

Watching above, Warsong was just about to draw her own weapon to assist a snipers' position, before an eerie aura crept amongst her location. The haunting feeling was intimidating, and just before she could turn around to take a glimpse, something long and thick snaked around her neck. Next thing she knew, her full body was pulled back, a visored mask sitting at her shoulder as a thinned hand clasped across her mouth. Her first instinct was to scream, but even before doing so, she was silenced on will. Not because she wasn't scared- but because of instruction. Instead of taking her down or locking her amongst stasis, Soundwave did neither or. Instead, he simply raised his other hand to his visor, putting one finger against the screen, signaling the girl to quiet. Once he had her cooperation, he then dragged her to the side of the mountain ridge, having other intentions aboard.

"A mercenary? What is your business here on Earth? You are aware only Autobots rest on this landfill," the Raptor pressured, the fact that Talon had been of neither alliance the least of his problems. When it had come to mercenaries, all that mattered was if they were already on someone's' payroll. Autobot at bay or not, if she were doing the dirty work for Optimus Prime, he would have exterminated her then and there.

"I am well aware of the Nemesis... _Dreadwing_, yes? I'm new here on Earth, but I've been keeping up with the battles. And Earth is the current hotspot. That's the only reason I'm here, anywhere else would get me no work at all."

"That is correct," Dreadwing nodded, not having to introduce himself. Before another exchange of words could make place, the silver femme had quickly flicked her arm in direction towards the mountains, one-arming her rifle as her optics held still upon the Raptor in front of her.

"Soundwave, I kindly request that you let my daughter go."

Astonished by her ability to adapt towards her settings in such fast pace, Dreadwing's own optics traveled to the rifle's aim, Soundwave and a bound Warsong along the side of the cliff. The spy didn't seem surprised in the least by the mercenary's abilities, and even hesitantly obliged. At the sign of her release, Warsong's expression held a tense feed of offended, giving the Reaper a small shove before leaping down to her mothers' ground.

"I'm curious, but I doubt you'll give away much information. You're red friend seemed in a hurry to get somewhere and so did you two before we dropped in," Talon mentioned causally after she was sure her daughter was out of Soundwave's grasp. "Mind telling me what is going on?"

"You're a wise one. But I am afraid I cannot discuss any information between our mission with you," Dreadwing politely let down. Sure, he could easily end this here and now as long as he teamed with Soundwave to take out the two, but it was against his loyal code. This woman had posed no threat, nor was she alongside the Autobots physically (though behind closed doors, he couldn't confirm). "I insist you stay out of our way and no one will get harmed."

Talon nodded faintly, "I figured as much. Very well then, we'll simply find out on our own. As far as us staying out of the way... that's highly debatable depending on how valuable this item you are hunting is." No reason to sugar coat anything, the femme thought to herself, following the philosophy that giving truths are easier than half baked lies; especially with Soundwave watching them. A fateful frown sunk into Dreadwing's expression at the reply, but none the less expected from a mercenary. Their job had been to retrieve the goods for a better tomorrow, and he would have probably reacted the same way had he been in the femme's shoes.

"Fair enough. But do not say I did not warn you," he heeded, throwing his gun back along his back as he motioned for Soundwave. Though, unseen to both cons at the time, Talon threw up a casual gesture that made it seem like she was only tapping her gun. Warsong, however, was quick to pick up the gesture, sending a coded message through her radar, pinging both of her brothers, and even her mother. As Talon received the signal herself, she then bowed slightly toward the commander mech, "That said, we shall take our leave. Happy hunting... as the humans would say."

Retracting her gun, the Harrier transformed, Warsong mimicking the proposal as they both took to the skies; unexpectedly not in the direction of the crimson racer. Silently, Soundwave motioned towards the departing two, as if to ask rather he or Laserbeak should follow. Just as quiet, the jet looked over to his mute companion, a faint scowl seen within his optics before he shook his head, transforming back to his navy pilot form and heading in the direction of Knockout's last beacon.

**. . . . . ****. . . . .**

"Hmm... don't tell me this thing is broken again... **Come on**!" the European enthused racer grunted, smacking the side of his radar; a series of violent shaking soon to follow. Surprised to his own accord, he had made it to his destination without any signs of being intercepted from Autobots or rebels. But being met with nothing but more ground to cover, the Decepticon medic was quickly displeased, the perfected coordinates getting him nowhere.

"There is nothing here, and you're trying to say that the blasted toy is at my feet! Seriously, what is wrong with- Wait a minute..." A chilling smile prowled against the slender, metallic face of the medic. He should have known by now with the experience of uncovering other relics, that there was always a catch. Due to Earth's constant motion and change of weather, it was natural for ancient equipment to be dispersed just a bit further... down. "Not at my feet... _below_ my feet... Well then, it's time to get dirty."

It didn't take ten minutes before the sound of the overpowering drill battered against the crusted soil. Sent out by one of the drones in charge of the warp gate while Soundwave was absent, Knockout had sent for three additional Vehicons, along with one of the drills used back in the energy mines. Electronic pulses had confirmed that below their feet had been a vast cavern of hollow makeshift, but first, the medic had to plow through the several feet of Earth; which was not happening by hand in the least.

"Just a bit more, and we'll be on the ride home men," he chuckled, a forming thrill glittering in his optics as he flicked off several pieces of dirt debris. If one thing was for certain, implying dirty work meant anything but doing it himself.

"You seem busy," the more rasp, and less tame voice cackled at the sight of the scenario, transforming from his bulk form and into his slim, bipedal mode. In hand, stood the lavender headed woman, sitting promptly with her legs angled and crossed, her weight shifted upon the back of her palms.

"_Starscream_?" Knockout questioned, his expression in a least bit of shock, "What are you doing here? And **what** is that?" he pointed towards Len.

"She is... one of the human organisms," the seeker told truthfully, the notation of being once against stated upon as a Human causing Len to roll her golden eyes in annoyance. "A pet, you might say."

"Pet? I'm pretty sure that thing could give you some harmful disease," Knockout muttered, amused with the subject. Twisting the scowl to a predominant smirk, he then followed up with the comment, "Trust me.. _I'm a doctor_."

"Hmpf, that may be true. But the human and I actually go a long way... _way_ before you were even considered into Megatron's legion..." Starscream cooed, walking over towards the grounded unit as he pushed Len up upon his shoulder, leaving both his hands free of use. "Tell me, what has Megatron sent you here for?" One arm arched behind his back as he walked, the seeker raised a daring claw as he was inches away from Knockout's torso, a frigited expression gapping between his optics and straighten face.

"You left us, remember? I'm not telling you anything," the medic stammered.

"I believe I asked you a question, _**Doctor**_..." Starscream soothed menacingly, a devilish smirk pulling further across his face as he leveled the claw closer and closer, before the very tip made contact along the crimson paint.

"H-He sent us here for another relic! An Artifact, if you will! What it might be, who knows!... I haven't found_ that_ much out yet!" the first part of the sentence had been butchered into a syllable mess, but past that was nothing but the frustration of always being threatened by his self-centeredness. "What about you, huh? You're never up to any good yourself..."

"Never up to any good?" Starscream repeated, a teasing, concerned tone to his voice as he retracted the claw a mere inch. "I always withhold my ambition to add to the suspense, is all.."

Though, before Knockout could retaliate with any words, an explosion had distracted them both- the seeker taking a step back and sheltering Len with a forearm, as the racer reacted at the end of his wits, immediately swinging forth his medical saw attachment along his right arm.

"**What is the meaning of this**!" the muscle car snapped, observing the sparks and ash at bay, the drill, along with the Eradicon that had in the control seat, destroyed to a crisp. The three Vehicons on the other hand, promptly drew out their weapons, lasers aimed at the intruders. Past the drill and along the hillside, stood four shadows casted by the peak of the moon, all of which had an aerial physical form.

"Ah, it seems like you had the same idea as us, father," Talon boldly stepped out along with her charges, rifle in hand.

"_**Father**_? You mean to tell me you are capable of leading offspring?" Knockout choked, optics growing twice in size as he threw a furiated, puzzled look at his ex-companion.

"Talon! What are you doing here!" the seeker growled, ignoring that of the crimson and more atainted to that of his offspring. "I told you that I would return!" Peering over, no- on-, his shoulder, the small girl looked towards the silver harriet, a flattered smile upon her lips. "So Talon still visits. That's nice to know," she lightly chuckled with a wave.

"Curiosity," Talon answered with a small smirk. "You were asked to let us know where you were going, and by refusing, left us no other choice than tracking your signal." She then directed her attention to Len with a similar smirk, "Good to see you again as well, human fawn . It's been a while."

"Don't just stand there! **Attack**!" Knockout ordered quickly, being ignored not one of his offensive traits as he continued with the job. As the remaining Vehicons made way towards the family of four, the conclusive Con quickly jumped into the hole the drill constructed, entering that of a cavern below.

"Slag..!" Starscream cursed beneath his breath, the situation getting more out of hand than he had originally expected. Considering to take the defensive route in following Knockout for this so called relic, his silent debate was disturbed by two extra sets of jet engines breaking into his audios, turning to see Dreadwing and Soundwave now in the perimeter of the shelled cluster.

Meanwhile, Talon and her few were dealing with Knockout's last order of attack. Amused by it, the older femme merely chuckled, waving a hand to her youngest, Solaris, motioning him to follow the medic's steps and leaving the rest to his sister and eldest brethren. Poseidon took point at that time, giving out a harsh snarl that sounded a little too much like a tiger's to be comfortable and withdrew what looked like a trident-halberd hybrid weapon. He moved far faster than his size should have allowed and soon had one drone impaled on the halberd end with little effort. Keeping optic contact with the other drones, a liquefying glow overtook the skewered one and like that the nameless mech was turned into a fluid, puddling on the ground at Poseidon's feet. With a flick of the thumb at his crest, his specialized case of orange optics then set upon the remaining drones, as if asking who was next.

"Starscream!" Dreadwing called out, transforming as his weighted body crashed against the ground. Narrowing red lit hues towards the mercenary and her occupied trio, he then walked up closing space between he and the silver Falcon. "What is your status here? I was not informed that you would be accompanying our mission."

"That's because _I'm not_..." the seeker sleazily answered, his voice a hiss as he turned towards the blue and gold Con. "Though I could say the same for you... What's so special down there that Megatron wants clutched between his fingers of greed?"

Snarling, Dreadwing hastily pulled out his automatic, aiming it upon his demoted comrade. "Obviously nothing that concerns you, soldier!" Irritated, he readied his finger upon the trigger, caring not for the humanoid upon the seeker's carriage.

"Is that how it's going to be... Well then, let's play," Starscream devilishly smirked, quickly taking hold of the human as she was flipped into the palm of his hand, only to transform and dart off into an opposite direction of the Artifact. Puzzled along what way to go, Dreadwing decided upon taking the three other seekers on his own.

"Soundwave! You take down Starscream! I'll handle these three!" he directed promptly, gun now aimed up towards the femme for the second time this early eve. Soundwave didn't stick around long, seeing the logic in Dreadwing's order and quickly chased after Starscream, leaving Laserbeak behind to keep tabs on their mission. Swiftly and unseen to any optic pair, the vulture dove quickly into the gaping subspace, it's night-vision laced optics centering amongst Solaris's movement.

Upon the extra arrival, Talon had stepped her presence forth as Poseidon and Warsong fought the remaining drones together, the mech with his trident and the femme with an instrument-like axe. By the end of it, they had been grazed with light laser burns and spills of opposing blue liquid, but did not encounter any harsh injuries themselves.

"Three on one is hardly a fair fight, Dreadwing," Talon cooly noted, impressed at his willingness to fight against the odds, a trait that was seemingly only common to Megatron himself. "Unless you'd like to turn this into a duel and take your pick of us to fight one on one?" she offered after a moment. Even a mercenary like herself had a sense of honor, even if it was learned from her sparkmate and former mentor.

His face holding onto a firm grimace, Dreadwing took a moment to null his options. "I am willing to take all three of you on if it is what it takes. _However_ under the conditions the remaining two do not move from this spot nor interfere, may I accept the terms of your 1v1," he responded maturely. Surely the odds were to a disadvantage at some range, but he had faced Optimus Prime once before hand to hand. He was confident in his skills, but if the femme was all so kind to offer a fair fight without the others backstabbing his alley, then why would he object?

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Wow! Now things are picking up! Wonder what's going to happen next? Do you have a favorite so far? _**We appreciate all and any R&R!**_

_Original Characters used in the making of this role play / story belong to myself (Len), and Stormblue (Talon, Warsong, Poseidon, Solaris), and under any conditions do we allow the use of our originals for anyone else work._

**MachinaeChild** as Knockout, Dreadwing, Starscream, Len.

**Storm-Blue** as Soundwave, Talon, Warsong, Poseidon, Solaris.

**_Transformers: Metamorphosis is based upon the Transformers series credited by Hasbro; with the addition of original plotting and addition of original characters. We by no means own any cannon character or location, but do take credit of the story at play within Metamorphosis. This is a non-profit novel, being purely fan-based and means of entertainment._**


	6. CH3 Raw

**_The raw format of Metamorphosis may contain information not included to the story-ark that may have been deemed irrelevant and/or not transitional with the story at the time. Please advise. The only editing made to the raw formats is any exchange of words out of character; thus typos are relevant. No pre-planning was / is involved with the making of Metamorphosis._**

* * *

**[6/24/2012 9:38:48 PM] Storm-Blue**: Talon and Warsong had gotten the Decepticon signals just a bit earlier then Silas had, the mother having just warned Poseidon and Solaris about them. At the moment thw two femmes hung back, but thought it best to keep their optics on them. Potential employers or not, these were Megatron's big players and they were more likely to shoot then talk.

"Ugh, Decpeticons...as if Starscream wasn't bad enough." Warsong quietly scoffed from her position in robot mode against the cliff. Talon waved at her from her foothold beside.

"Shush, Soundwave has very sharp hearing...we'll have to sit back and watch for now. Remember, scout mode."

"Ah, right." Warsong instantly shut up and started doing scanning detail with low frequancy soundwaves emitting from an oddly guitar looking device on her back. "Yeah, they aren't on no patrol detail. They're heading for a few...different locations it looks like. Soundwave's getting uncomfortably close though."

"Then disburse and hurry. Meet back at the cave. Call your siblings only if you're detected." Talon informed sternly, leaping from the cliff and making her way off on foot. Warsong took the opposite path and climbed up

**[6/24/2012 9:54:42 PM] MachinaeChild**: Another set of chuckling emitted from the seeker as he began to reply towards Silas, "What am I, his keeper? I will destroy Megatron with my bare hands come the day. But I don't watch over his shoulder for every notation he throws towards those savages..."

"He is right," Len nodded as her attention swapped from the screens and back onto Silas, "Megatron is canny enough that even if Starscream tried, he wouldn't be able to keep great enough tabs on him to know his motives off hand unless he had been directly told or overheard. And currently, I would say that Starscream hasn't been able to get near the Warship in a few days now..."

"Wha-t? What is that suppose to mean?" Starscream snarled, crossing his arms at his torso as he raised a brow to the woman. She had definitely developed into a more mature, distinct manner than the child he once partnered with. Even as far as to ignore some of his more simple-minded comments.

"Have we scanned there for Energon deposits yet? They have to have a motive to come in such a bulk... this is a bit overkill even for Megatron, might these Con's not be the brightest of the bunch," Len continued to inquire, voices beaming at her through the one-piece headset.

"Nothing like a good drive along the road, boys! Though I have to say, the dust in the air is really making way at my freshly cleansed buffering..." the flaming red sports car announced over his comlink as two aerial units hovered above him at similar speeds. One was much like that of a aircraft of the Government in darken navy hues and gold trims, while the other had a very unique appearance by itself.

"Just don't forget the mission, Knockout," a stern voice muttered, already not enjoying the way out as the familiar craft hovered over. "Soundwave, have you received coordinates from Lord Megatron yet on that Artifact?"

**[6/25/2012 3:33:46 PM] Storm-Blue**: Silas had to pause and think about that. "No...no energon deposits here for miles...something else is going on." He furrowed his gray crested brow line, his scars pinching together in thought and aggitation. "But we need to know and quickly...perhaps instead of that scraplet, you and Starscream can go and retreive whatever they are looking for, yes?"

He directed a grin at Starscream. "Surely whatever they want can be of great benifet to you." But he was stopped yet again when a tech pipped up.

"Sir! Two more energon signals, same location as the last set. No visuals. Targets are cloaked!"

"Hm...more players to the feild...all the more reason for you two to partner up once again and investigate." The tone of his voice let NO room for arguments.

Soundwave gave no reply, just set his three apparent companions the sets of locations with a simple none invasive data stream. However, Laserbeak, who was flying beside him doing recon, bleeped as two next to invisible signals showed up...somewhere near them. He let Dreadwing know this quickly and prepared to go on the defensive in case they were in fact Autobots.

**[6/25/2012 3:56:19 PM] MachinaeChild**: With a broad salute, Len darted off into the opposite direction to retrieve some of her personal belongings off a nearby desk. Running back to the seeker as she motioned a wave of men in front of her, the herd of men rushed by her, the sound of flaring engines roaring up outside from a set of jets and survey copters.

"Let's get the show on the road," Len grinned, eyeing Starscream from head to toe. A silenced snarl managed to cross against his features before he obliged, taking the woman in hand as he turned to exit. Within seconds, he transformed, a slide of hand putting Len inside the cockpit and safely secured within the control panel.

The set of coordinates ran through both Knockout and Dreadwing's user panel, pinpointing that of the Artifact they were on the hunt for. Excitedly, the hotshot down below blew off his engine, speeds reaching up to nearly 130mph.

"Once we uncover this lovely weapon, I dare any Autobot to come and try to take it! Optimus's men got lucky last time, and it won't happen again!... Though, quite the shame. I was becoming very attached to that shield," Knockout continued to chatter, not noticing that he had been on a separate mindset than the two in the air. Relayed the information of the cloaked scouts, Dreadwing was prepared to take care of the situation without another word. A pick upon his thrusters, the jet curved against the winds, turning himself about as he followed in a different direction than the other two.

"Eh? Where's he going off to?" the car questioned, though still determined to remain upon his slender tracks.

**[6/25/2012 3:58:57 PM] Storm-Blue**: Silas stood silent and smirking, seeing his two comrads off. He knew Len would get the job done...and possibly also give that arrogant seeker a nice hard time too. Yes, that would be amusing...

"...hey, mom? Incoming!" Warsong barked quietly, prompting a serious snarl from her mother.

"What direc...nevermind, I see him. Never seen THAT particular mech before...Decepticon...Warsong, hang back for now but keep your brothers on the horn." She informed tersly and leaped from the cliffside to transform. She hovered there for a long moment, simply...waiting for Dreadwing to turn the corner. Looks like they would have to reveal themselves much sooner then expected.

**[6/25/2012 4:19:36 PM] MachinaeChild**: "Whew! Now that we're in the clear... how have you been, Screamer? Was I correct about the consequences with Megatron, as usual?" Len drastically prompted, linking her arms behind her head as she plopped a set of crossed feet upon the command consul, relaxing into her usual, more familiarized child self. Taking the seeker by surprise, his reply had once again been hesitated by that confusement and aggravation.

"What?... Mmm... Megatron is in a displeasing mood. I have come back to this filth of a planet to get more information from you Humans. So far, you've been reliable..." his voice tensed, refusing to call the girl by name, "Just what act are you trying to pull..."

"Act? Hah! So, it's that noticeable, eh?" Len smirked. Even against her laughter, her voice had matured over the conditions of the atmosphere and her growth since returning from the Moonbase, way before the Nemesis had been repaired with the ability to board again. "I was at a gas station oddly enough, heard some crazed man yelling outside at unoccupied armored vehicle. I believe his name was Bulkhead? From there, my attachment with the Transformers just kinda grew back to the old Spark it once was, and I was determined to get back in touch..." A small quiver twitched the side of her lips as she continued, "That is, with the Cons. Til this day, I refuse to be Optimus's peasant with the other children. I ran into Silas when tracking some footprints in the desert, his men had already gotten to the scene of the crime before I could, never did find out who they belonged to. But he took me in, and in trade, I've fed his greed of information. He told me about you, and how you come once in a full moon for his assistance. You've become much more... conceded, over the years."

Listening intently, the seeker could only grow beneath his breath. "Conceded? I've only adapted to the cause of which Megatron's reign has reunited with his old Spark after the events of Unicron."

"Mm... as you say, Lord Starscream. I suppose its the best excuse one could provide," the girl teased. But she had already knew that she had won the seeker back between her fingers with the mere mockery of his leadership.

Intent on finding the scouts, Dreadwing continued to cycle around the positions shared by Laserbeak, desperately rereading his grids. They were near- he just had to draw them out. Transforming, he allowed himself to fall against the dirt of the earth, his red optics searching over the mountainous terrain.

"Show yourself! You are fooling no one!"

**[6/25/2012 4:25:47 PM] Storm-Blue**: "As you wish then." Talon called out before transforming, her gray paint having been the perfect camoflauge against the darkness of night. She stepped out from the shadow of the moutain like a dusty shade, expression nuetral as always. High above still, Warsong kept tabs on the both of them, but kept her optics peeled for Soundwave. In fact...that spy plane was watching HER right now. Biding his time...observing as he always did.

**[6/25/2012 4:33:15 PM] MachinaeChild**: As the femme revealed herself from the shade, Dreadwing quickly removed from a pocket in his back, a fairly large cybertronian automatic. "State your name, unit! "

It was another handful of clicks before Knockout was able to realize that for the past ten minutes, he had been taking to himself. His company of the two jets had disappeared in later coordinates, and here he was, alone. Alone for the retrieval of the relic, that is.

"Suit yourself, boys. Once I return to Megatron with Artifact in hand, it should pay up to be a fairly nice paycheck..." the Con snickered, his gears placed into a full drive as the map displayed only 7 more miles before he would approach his location.

**[6/25/2012 4:38:45 PM] Storm-Blue**: "I am Talon. I am neither Autobot or Decepticon." She stated firmly right off the bat, pulling an even larger sniper rifle from a compartment on her back. "I am of no threat to you, but if you choose to attack me then I shall be!"

Warsong suddenly froze when something long and thick snaked around her neck. Soundwave had appeared behind her like a ghost and wrapped a tentacle around her neck just like that. She almost started shouting and shooting, but then Soundwave did something a little...odd. He put a single finger to screen in a "shush" motion. Even stranger still, Warsong actually obeyed and went still. Stealthily, Soundwave dragged Warsong back off the mountain peak. He knew who she and Talon were, but they were too useful to terminate.

**[6/25/2012 4:49:00 PM] MachinaeChild**: Narrowing his optics and his guard, Dreadwing carefully lowered his weapon, but did not dare to remove it from his hands.

"A mercenary? What is your business here on Earth? You are aware only Autobots rest on this landfill," he pressured, the fact that she had been of neither alliance the least of his problems. When it had come to mercs, it all mattered of who they were currently enlisted for, and shall they be an Autobot on a leash, he still had the order to exterminate them.

Observing the motion of the five signals MECH had been tracking along Starscream's panel, Len then grew curious of the sudden displacement as one point broke off from the bunch, while the others were within a thin perimeter of one another. Safe cause or not, Len had learned long ago that such an unusual break meant more trouble. Confirming this, she clicked upon the beacon to direct the seeker in the formable direction.

"Wise choice, human. Knockout always has a sense for causing mischief," Starscream snickered.

"I have a name that you are well aware of, Starscream," Len snarled back, bringing up a satellite image of the sports car. "So, who is this Knockout? Not no one I remember from the base."

"He is the one who you should be calling conceded. He is the medic of the Nemesis and has the tongue of a snake. Quite a bitter foe, if you ask me," the seeker's voice continued to hold upon that trademark venom, his words practically coming out in hisses themselves.

"I see... then we shall meet up with him first before we bring Silas into it."

**[6/25/2012 4:56:11 PM] Storm-Blue**: "I am well aware of the Nemesis...Dreadwing, yes? I'm new here on Earth, but I've been keeping up with the battles. And Earth is the current hotspot. That's the only reason I'm here, anywhere else would get me no work at all." She replied honestly, also lowering her weapon a few feet. She paused, aiming her rifle elsewhere now. "Soundwave...kindly let my daughter go."

The spy didn't seem surprised in the least bit at that and even obliged her, though very slowly. Poor Warsong looked terribly offened at having been caught and gave Soundwave a small shove, but thankfully remained quiet herself.

"I'm curious, but I doubt you'll give away much information. You're red friend seemed in a hurry to get somewhere and so did you two before we dropped in." Talon mentioned causally after she was sure her daughter was out of Soundwave's grasp.

**[6/25/2012 5:11:48 PM] MachinaeChild:** "That is correct," Dreadwing nodded, not having to introduce himself. Though the Con was astonished by the femme's ability to adapt towards her settings in such a fast pace. Silently, Deadwing watched as Soundwave obeyed, releasing that of the other seeker and back to her mothers' care.

"You're a wise one. But I am afraid I cannot discuss any information between our mission with you," he politely let down. Sure, he could easily end this here and now as long as he teamed with Soundwave to take out the two, but it was against his loyal code. This woman had posed no threat, nor was she alongside the Autobots physically (though behind closed doors, he couldn't confirm). "I insist you stay out of our way and no one will get harmed."

Transformed, the crimson Con looked around, a small mechanism in hand as he browsed his surroundings. The beacon had been on high alert and the green grid was suggesting that his prize was at his feet. But nowhere in sight had there been any sign of reward.

"Hmm... don't tell me this thing is broken again... Come on!" he grunted, smacking the side of the radar, while following, shaking it violently. "There is nothing here, and you're trying to say that the blasted toy is at my feet! Seriously, what is wrong with- Wait a minute..." A chilling smile prowled against the slender, metallic face of the medic, "Not at my feet... -below- my feet... Well then, it's time to get dirty."

**[6/25/2012 5:19:51 PM] Storm-Blue:** Talon nodded faintly. "I figured as much. Very well then, we'll simply find out on our own. As far as us staying out of the way...that's highly debatable depending on how valuble this...item you are look for is." No reason to sugar coat anything, the femme thought to herself, giving turths are easier then half baked lies especially with Soundwave watching them. Unseen to both cons though, Talon threw up a casual gesture that made it seem like she was only tapping her gun. Warsong got the sinal however and pinged both her brothers.

After she was sure Warsong had done what was silently asked, Talon bowed slightly. "That said, we shall take our leave...happy hunting as the humans would say." With that, both broze and gray seekers transformed and took to the skies.

Poseidon and Solaris responded to the signal right away. The gold and blue mechs transformed and left in a hurry, following the Decepticon signalWarsong had left them in the breif transmission. Apparently their target to follow was a small red Decepticon, ground based so thankfully that would make the mech easy to track down.

**[6/25/2012 5:34:36 PM] MachinaeChild:** A fateful frown sunk into Dreadwing's expression at the reply, but none the less expected from a mercenary. Their job had been to retrieve the goods for a better tomorrow, and he would have probably reacted the same way had he been in the femme's shoes. "Fair enough. But do not say I did not warn you," he heeded, throwing his gun back along his back as he motioned for Soundwave. As the two femmes departed, the jet looked over to his mute companion, a faint scowl seen within his optics before he too, transformed, and took off into the direction of their third wheel.

The sound of a drill powered over the flatten ground as three Vehicon Drones worked their way at the dirt, the crimson Con off in the background as his arms crossed his chest. Fluently, he would flick specs of dust that coughed up from the drill away from his well-being as he watched, awaiting like a child at the gates of a theme park.

"Just a bit more, and we'll be on the ride home men," he chuckled, a forming thrill glittering inside his Spark.

"You seem busy," the more rasp, and less tame voice cackled at the sight of the scenario, transforming from his bulk form and into his slim, bipedal mode. In hand, stood the lavender headed woman, sitting promptly with her legs angled and crossed, her weight shifted upon the back of her palms.

"Starscream?" Knockout questioned, his expression in a least bit of shock, "What are you doing here? And what is that?" he pointed towards Len.

"She is... one of the human organisms," the seeker told truthfully, the notation of being once against stated upon as a Human causing Len to roll her golden eyes in annoyance. "A pet, you might say."

"Pet? I'm pretty sure that thing could give you some harmful effect," Knockout muttered, unamused with the subject. "And believe me, I'm a doctor."

"Hmpf, that may be true. But the human and I actually go a long way... way before you were even considered into Megatron's legion..." Starscream cooed, walking over towards the grounded unit as he pushed Len up upon his shoulder, leaving both his hands free of use. "Tell me, what has Megatron sent you here for?" One arm arched behind his back as he walked, the seeker raised a daring claw as he was inches away from Knockout's torso, a frigited expression gapping between his optics and straighten face.

"H-He sent us here for another relic! An Artifact, if you will! What it might be, who knows!... I haven't found that much out yet!" the first part of the sentence had been stammered, but past that was nothing but the frustration of always being threatened by his self-centeredness. "What about you, huh? You're never up to any good..."

**[6/25/2012 5:44:06 PM] Storm-Blue**: Talon and Warsong both ended up catching up with Poseidon and Solaris fainrly quickly and all four and them started to follow Knockout rather then the two other fliers...a wise choice considering Soundwave and Dreadwing seemed to be flying for another route. They come upon their destination quickly enough and right away they spotted the drillers, but haven't seen Starscream and Knockout yet. A faint grin graced her features as the mother of the three silently took out her rifle and fired. The drill exploded and took the Eradicon with it in a shower of sparks and metal. Only just then did she notice Starscream and Knockout...with a young human apparently.

"Ah, seems like you had the same idea as us, grandfather."Talon boldly stepped out along with her charges. Until Dreadwing and Soundwave arrived, the favor was clearly in Starscream's direction.

**[6/25/2012 5:53:44 PM] MachinaeChild**: "Never up to any good?" Starscream repeated, a teasing, concerned tone to his voice as he lowered the pointed claw closer to the other male's torso. It was at this point now, the Bot was physically shaking until the explosion interrupted them both.

Unexpectedly, Starscream took two steps back, mouth gaped at the explosion and bits of metal remains from one of the drones that showered above. Knockout, however, had another surprise in store.

"What? Grandfather? You're meaning to tell me you actually have an underling?" Knockout spat, taken back by the revelation and not even taking notice to the small detail of possible betrayal.

"Talon! What are you doing here!" the seeker growled, ignoring that of the crimson and more atainted to that of his offspring. "I told you I would return later this night fall!" Peering over, no- on-, his shoulder, the small girl looked towards the silver harriet, a flattered smile upon her lips. "So Talon still visits. That's nice to know," she lightly chuckled.

"Drones! Attack!" Knockout ordered quickly, being ignored not one of his offensive traits as he continued with the job. As the remaining two Vehicons made way towards the family of four, the Con quickly jumped into the hole the drill constructed, entering that of a cavern below.

"Slag..!" Starscream cursed beneath his breath, before two extra sets of jet engines broke into the sound barrier from above. Dreadwing and Soundwave had caught up.

"What the... what is Starscream doing here? And that femme again..." Dreadwing muttered disappointedly, already thinking out any possible plan of attack between he and his other loyal comrade.

**[6/25/2012 6:04:12 PM] Storm-Blue**: "Curiosity." Talon answered with a small smirk. "You were asked to let us know where you were going." Then she directed her attention to Len with a smiliar smirk. "Good to see you again, Len. It's been a while."

However, Talon's next reply was cut off by Knockout's clearly surprised exclaimation. Amused by it, the older femme merely chuckled at him. She even just rolled her optics as he ordered the drones to attack. Poseidon took point at that time, giving out a harsh snarl that sounded a little too much like a tiger's to be comfortable and withdrew what looked like a trident, halbred hybrid weapon. He moved far faster then his size should have allowed and soon had one drone impaled on the halberd end with little effort. Keeping optic contact with the other drones, a liquifying glow overtook the skewred one and like that the nameless mech was turned into a fluid, puddling on the ground at Poseidon' snorted, at if asking who's next.

While that had gone down, Talon quietly turned to Solarisand said. "Follow him." With a small nod, the young mech's slender frame slide down the hole Knockout had vanished in.

**[6/25/2012 6:17:22 PM] MachinaeChild**: Starscream only confronted the daughter with a snarl, taking no notice to Len's casual conversation with the merc.

"Starscream!" Dreadwing called out, transforming as his weighted body crashed against the ground. "What is your status here? I was not informed that you would be accompanying our mission."

"That's because I'm not..." the seeker sleazily answered, his voice a hiss as he turned towards the blue and gold Con. "Though I could say the same for you... What's so special down there that Megatron wants clutched between his fingers of greed?"

Snarling, Dreadwing hastily pulled out his automatic, aiming it upon his demoted comrade. "Obviously nothing that concerns you, minion!" Furiated, he readied his finger upon the trigger, caring not for the humanoid upon the seeker's carriage.

"Is that how it's going to be... Well then, let's play," Starscream devilishly smirked, quickly taking hold of the human as she was flipped into the palm of his hand, only to transform and dart off into an opposite direction of the Artifact. Puzzled along what way to go, Dreadwing decided upon taking the three other seekers on his own.

"Soundwave! You take down Starscream! I'll handle these three!" he directed promptly, gun now aimed up towards the femme for the second time this eve.

**[6/25/2012 6:38:22 PM] Storm-Blue**: Poseidon and Warsong together slowly took down the drones as the other were talking, the mech with his trident and the femem with her axe like guitar. They were splattered with bright blue energon and had small laser burns on them by the time the chatter was over. As one, they crossed in front of Dreadwing's path, blocking him from Talon.

"Three on one is hardly a fair fight, Dreadwing." Talon cooly noted, impressed at his willingness to fight against the odds. A trait that was seemingly only common to Megatron himself. "Unless you'd like to turn this into a duel and take your pick of us to fight one on one?" She offered after a moment. Even a merc like her had a sense of honor, even if it was learned from her husband and bondmate.

Soundwave didn't stick around long, seeing the logic in Dreadwing's order and quickly chased after Starscream with Laserbeak staying behind not to keep tabs on the ensuing fight, but to follow the unreliable Knockout. More so since he had in fact seen Solaris leap down after him. The purple mech was not nearly as fast as Starscream, but he was far quieter and stealth would be a great approach to getting to him.

**[6/25/2012 7:52:45 PM] MachinaeChild**: His face holding onto a firm grimace, Dreadwing took a moment to null his options. "I am willing to take all three of you on if it is what it takes. However under the conditions the remaining two do not move from this spot nor interfere, may I accept the terms of your 1v1," he responded maturely. Surely the odds were to a disadvantage at some range, but he had faced Optimus Prime once before hand to hand. He was confident in his skills, but if the femme was all so kind to offer a fair fight without the others backstabbing his alley, then why would he object?


End file.
